


One shot and stuff

by waitwutheheu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Others - Freeform, Romance, Sad, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitwutheheu/pseuds/waitwutheheu
Summary: This is going to be a compilation series of one-shots, drabbles, or some random stuffs that went across my head and made a story about it. The stories will depend on my mood, my imagination and my tiny bits of creativity. I will probably only use Haikyuu's character but hey, let's see what the future me will make for this workEnjoy :3





	1. Oikawa Tooru X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Aoba Johsai lost to Shiratorizawa, it was a bad day for Oikawa Tooru

*Oikawa's P.O.V*

-THUD-

The sound of the ball hitting our side of the court. Signing this match has come to an end. Which means..

We lost.

We just lost from Shiratorizawa.

After the referee blew his whistle, we all gathered up to bow. It felt hurt to see Ushiwaka's stern face looking at us.

"You should have come to Shiratorizawa" he said

'Damn this guy is persistent,'

After telling me that, he left with his team.

"Oi, let's go get our stuff as well" Iwa-chan called me. With no other choice, I followed him to pack our bags.

Along the bus ride, the team just fell into silence. Probably on our verge of tears, but we still can handle this. Maybe the tears will flow by it's own when we arrived at our own bed.

We finally arrived at our school, after some words from our coach, we went home.

I turned on my phone, staring at the wallpaper. It was a picture of me and my girlfriend. Damn, I miss her.

In this kind of situation I just want to cuddle with her and forget all the problems in this world. But no, I can't do that right now because she's on the other side of the world.

Yup, we're in a long distance relationship. She has to go because her father moved due to his work

"Won't you call her?"

I looked at my side, there's Iwa-chan walking beside me.

I locked my phone and think for a moment.

"Naah, it's midnight there. Don't want to disturb my (y/n)-chan" I smiled at him

"But you need her right now, shittykawa. I know you haven't talk to her for months, and I know without her you're probably gonna went out of control again" Iwa-chan said sternly

Ah, he must be talking about that time I overworked myself because of tobio-chan. The time I almost hit him and just keep practicing till I surpass him. I must've been blinded by anger that time.

Thankfully, (y/n)-chan and Iwa-chan were there. They prevented me from doing something more stupid and reckless than what I've done.

They always been there with me since I was little, and in our first year of highschool, I finally confessed to (y/n)-chan. Sadly, not long after that confession she had to move away with her family

It wasn't easy, but we managed to make a few calls and video calls at least once a few weeks.

But, when we became third years, we became busier than ever.

We only communicated through chats, and it's not often. Due to the time difference and our schedules, it became so difficult to even say hi. The last time we chatted was three months ago.

I was busy with my practice, she's busy with her school's volleyball team that she manage. Also, not forgetting all the other school stuffs.

It was a miracle that I still sane and in control without her here.

"Ok, I'll catch up with her when I get home, Iwa-chan ! No need for the scary face there !"

"Huh?" Iwa-chan's glare only got deeper after I said that

"Eeek! You're gonna get wrinkles Iwa- Itai!" Iwa-chan hit my head.

After about 15 minutes of walking, I finally arrived at my house. I went inside and found my mom at the kitchen.

"Ah, Tooru! I didn't hear you coming" My mom approached me, while wiping her hands with her apron

"Tadaima.." I said softly, I couldn't put on my fake smile in front of my mom even if I want to

My mom only stared at me, probably wondering why her son not happy like usual

Suddenly I felt a pat on my head, I looked at my mom. She's smiling

"Okaeri" Maybe my mom noticed why, just by looking at my figure and expression. She suddenly ruffled my hair

"Now now, aren't you hungry? Do you want to eat or take a bath first? I already prepared the tub upstairs!"

My eyes glistening at my mom, she really knows it when I'm down

"Thanks kaa-chan, but I just want to take a bath and sleep right now" I give her a small smile

My mom nodded, and I went upstairs to put my things and take a bath. After a long soak in the tub, I put on my clothes and went to my room.

I cried so hard that my tears won't fall down anymore, my fist hurts from punching the wall. I was tired, and trying so hard to fall asleep, but I just can't. After lots of tossing and turning, not noticing that hours flown by. Remembering today's loss and Ushiwaka words only built my anger even more.

'Argh! I want to crush them!' I ruffle my hair.

I sighed and turn on my phone once more. Staring at the wallpaper again. "Maybe Iwa-chan was right, I need to talk to her" I said to myself.

I search for her contact, when I found it, I press the call icon. Hoping that she'll pick it up. But alas, she's not.

I tried to message her through the chatroom, but she doesn't read it.

"Huft, maybe she's asleep" Then, I felt my stomach grumbled, what time is it? The clock shows it's already 8 o'clock. Oh, no wonder I felt hungry, it's been four hours since I arrived home.

I went down to the kitchen while calling for my mom, but only silence answered me. "That's odd.."

I mumbled to myself

I saw a little note on the table, I read it :

_Dear Tooru,_

_Sorry, that it was so sudden, but I went to Takeru's house. He's got sick and no one’s there to take care of him, but no worries ! I already cooked your favorite dish! See u tomorrow !_

_P.s. Don't frown too much and don't be sad too long Tooru, help is on the way !_

_\- ur lovely mom_

'Help is on the way? What does she meant by that?' I tried to think hard about that 'Ah, she's probably talking about Takeru

I put some food into a plate and bring it back to my room, I'm going to eat it while watching some matches 

I put on my headphones and turn on my laptop to watch it. After a while, I done eating but still watching the match. I don't even know what time is it now

\- DING DONG –

I heard the bell rang, who's visiting at this time? I think hard. Ah, it's probably Iwa-chan! Maybe he’s concerned about me, such a softie

I ran downstairs, and opened the door

"I knew it! You're truly my mom, Iwa-""Who are you calling Iwa-chan?"

Eh? That voice doesn't belong to Iwa-chan. It was the voice that I've been longing for months now

I looked to the person in front of me. There she is. The girl that been away from me for a long time, the only girl who hold my heart, standing in front of my house. She's still as beautiful as ever, matured a bit, but she's still my girlfriend

"(Y-(Y/N)-CHAN??!" I shouted, I could feel blush creeping to my face

"Ssshh, Tooru! It's already nighttime! Don't be too loud!" she put her hands on my mouth, preventing me to shout another word. She then let go of her hands.

I'm still in shock, slowly I walk to her and hug her tightly. My face is on her neck, the memory of the last time I hugged her before she left. She was tense, but quickly relaxed her body to mine and wrapher arms around my neck.

"B-but how? I thought you're still away?? How did you get here?? Where are your parents? And, and-" Her hand rubs my hair slowly, trying to calm me down.

"Slow down, Tooru. Let's go inside first, okay? We don't want to disturb your neighbors" she smiled at me, then she let go of the hug, and stared at me. She puts her palm on the side of my face, I put my palm on top of hers and then she noticed something

"Tooru.. Did you hurt yourself again?"

My eyes widened, I forgot the scars on my fist. I quickly pull my hand away from her, but she caught it first. She examines the scar, and look at me in the eyes once more. I could see the hurt in her eyes.

I looked away from her, and hurriedly pulled her inside. We fast-walking towards my room, inside the room, we just stood in silence. She scanned the room, my laptop still turned on, the dirty plate still on my table, the bed sheets was messy. Before she could opens her mouth, I hug her.

Without noticing, my tears went down by itself. Eventhough I thought there were no tears left since I already poured it all out earlier

"I.. I miss you.. (y/n)-chan.. I miss you so bad" I couldn't hold it anymore "I'm s-sorry that I broke our promise, I-I knew I promised t-that I wouldn't hurt myself again, a-and that I won't overworked myself anymore. B-but I couldn't help it, I lost.. I lost from Shiratorizawa"

I suddenly felt a rub on my back

"There there, Tooru.. I know.. I miss you as well.. I'm sorry that we don't contacted each other like we used to.. This distance really got the best of us both huh?" One of her hand went to my hair. "It's okay to lose Tooru, it's not the end of the world. As long as you're not giving up and try your best everytime you do it. Also, you have to always remember that you have your family, your friends, your team, and me supporting you, even if we are far away."

I was stunned by her words, I stood back to look at her. How much do I miss seeing her right next to me, hugging her closely. She smiled softly at me. I leaned down slowly, trying to capture her lips with my own. She gladly responded to my kiss. Her lips were soft and supple, and the most important thing, it fits perfectly to mine. It didn't take a long time for us to take our kiss to be more intense

We panted, out of breath. Each of us wanted this so long and we finally got it.

"Have *pant* you *pant* calmed down *pant* Tooru?" She chuckled

I nodded at her. She slowly direct me to sit on my bed. Still rubbing my back and my head.

Suddenly, she got up.

"Let me put your dirty plate downstairs okay? You don't want your mom to see that when she's come home" She smiled and went downstairs

'Huh? How does she know my mom left?' Not long after that, I heard her footsteps towards my room. When she come inside, she brought a first aid kit.

"Let's clean up your scars, okay?" She walks toward me and sit next to me on my bed. Reaching for my hands, she slowly cleans up my scars, it stings a lot. But watching her make me forget about it

"And.. Done! Hm? Is there something on my face, Tooru?"

"Nope, just reminiscing the times when you were seijoh's most beautiful manager!" I giggled Immediately, her face has a little bit of blush, "S-stop it, Tooru!" and then she focus again on my fists.

"But really though, I remember the time when you were our manager! You took care all of us, you fed us, and you scold us! The first years were scared of you in the beginning" I laughed when I remember Kindaichi's gone white when (y/n)-chan scold me and Iwa-chan for fighting on the court.

She pouted, and laughed. After finished with the bandage, she lifts up my fists and kissed it. She look up to me again and say, "Glad to see you cheerful again Tooru, but promise me not to hurt yourself again.. Please." She pleaded

I smiled, and lean forward to give her a peck. "I promise" she smiled at me 

"So.. Would you like to tell me how do you planned all this surprise visit?"

"Hmm.. Where do I start.." she taps her chin "Well, I was so stressed with all of the school stuff, and then we didn't talk at all for months. I missed you and Hajime so badly that I begged my parents to let me come to Japan. And they let me ! I chose today because I saw the news that you'll have a match, and I planned to surpise you by watching but my flight got delayed. When I arrived, I called your mom first and she told me you're sulking alone at home, so I came!"

"Sorry, I didn't tell you earlier Tooru.."

"That's okay, (Y/n)-chan. It's all better when you got here" I hug her so tight that we both plop down on my bed

"Hmm I miss this.." I mumbled softly "Can we stay like this for a while? I really need this" I put my head between her breasts

She giggles, I could feel the vibrates of her giggle around my head "Of course we can cuddle Tooru!" She hugs me tighter

"I love you (y/n)-chan" I mumble while slowly falling asleep

I could feel her kissing my head while also mumble, "I love you too, Tooru"

This has become a great night


	2. Kuroo Tetsurou X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time you had a bad day

You slightly open your eyes, look around your surroundings, you’re still in your room, on your bed. It was dark with a hint of light coming from your tiny bedside lamp. Well of course, you prefer to sleep with the lights off so you could sleep better. You try to reach for your phone on the table beside your bed, but quickly let out a sigh and give up when you can’t feel the object

You had quite a stressful day yesterday, barely missed the deadline for an important assignment, didn’t get the internship that you want for months, somebody decided to dump their coffee on your shirt, got hit by a stray volleyball and went home to an empty apartment because your boyfriend had a late practice

What a great day, right?

‘What time is it?’ You thought

Seeing that there’s no light seeping through the window, it’s probably still dawn

You could feel something moving under the blanket and hugging you tightly, it felt like that thing tries to keep you to stay still even though you’re barely moving at all. You slightly lift your blanket to see what’s underneath, you couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight

The sight that makes you forget all the problems from the day before. The sight of your boyfriend sleeping soundly, wrapping his arm around your waist, with his face leaning towards the crook of your neck. Thankfully he’s not drooling. He used to has a bad sleeping habit where he always clamps his whole head with his pillow, it probably the cause of his seems-to-be permanent bedhead

After he moved in with you, his sleeping habit seems to stop, but the bedhead stays. Kuroo often whines about his hair, but you seem to like that hairstyle on him. Don’t even know why, but you think the style looks good on him. So he always tries to accept his fate

He snores softly, yet you could feel his breathing on your neck. Some nights, you could swear you heard him purrs in his sleep, even when he denies it every time you told him about it. This fact actually shocked you the first few days of living together, but you eventually accepted it. Well, he always looked cute when he does that

You slowly shift your position so you could face him, and raise your hand, gently rub his soft face. All this time, you always wondered how he makes his face so soft with only a bar of soap. Yup, with all the spending you have made for a whole skincare routine, you could never beat his skin

With the warm feeling that comes from your palm, he snuggles his face into your palm. You try to soothe him by stroking his cheek with your thumb. You don’t want to wake him up, especially after the late and extensive practice that he had. He must be tired

You pull your hand away from his face, when suddenly he shifts even closer to you, placing his face on the crook between your neck and shoulder. You really love this position every time the two of you cuddled because it provides the best position for you to play with his lovely bedhead. You wrap your arms around him and give a long kiss on the top of his head. Closing your eyes, trying to continue your sleep.

But failed completely.

You only sigh, it probably best to stay like this until morning then, while playing with some strands of his hair

“Trouble sleeping?”

You flinched at the voice. Feeling small kisses trailing along your shoulder, slowly heading towards your neck, your jaw, and stops exactly at the corner of your lips. You looked down, seeing that he looking at you with his sleepy eyes and a small signature smirk of his

“Sorry Tetsu, I woke you up, didn’t I?” you asked sadly

He raises his head to give a peck on your lips, “Don’t worry about it kitten” He straightens his body and pulls your body closer to his, hugging you tightly, leaving no space between your face and his toned chest

“Did something happened today?” he said while rubbing your back softly and continues to give you small kisses

You sigh and nod slowly

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kuroo stared down at you

You look up at him and shake your head, “Nope, just another, usual bad day” giving him a small smile

Kuroo’s face shows a lot of concerns, “Are you sure, Kitten? We can talk about it till morning”

You can see that he’s serious with his words, and with just that plus the earlier sight of him sleeping already make you feel better. You give him a huge smile, “I’m sure, Tetsu” you give a peck on his jaw, “besides, you promised to teach your junior from high school. What’s his name again?”

“Lev?” you nodded “Nah, I’ll call Yaku later to replace me”

You chuckle, “He’s not going to like that”

“Not a problem for us”

You laugh at his statement, Kuroo grins at you, excited to see that you’re happy again. Leaning down to capture your lips once more. The kiss was a lot longer and more passionate than before. Once the two of you let go, you two stares at each other, both out of breaths, gasping for air

“Well, it seems I’m wide awake now, and we have a whole day for us. I suggest we should do something else” Kuroo said with his seductive smirk while playing with the hem of your top

You know his words and expression too well to follow with his idea

Let’s just say, that day Kuroo made you forget all the bad things that happened the day before

Later that day ~

“Damnit, where’s Kuroo-senpai?! I’ve waited for two hours here~!” Lev whined

“He won’t come”

Lev turned around to see Yaku stand behind him, with the volleyball on his hands. At the same time, a notification popped on Lev’s phone

**From: Kuroo-senpai**

**To: Me**

**Can’t come today, Yaku’ll be there.**

“WHAT? I WANTED TO PRACTICE MY BLOCK! THERE’S NO WAY YAKU-SENPAI CAN TEA-“ Yaku slammed his elbow to Lev’s waist

At the same day, the practice feels like hell for dear poor Lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, a short one. I didn't plan to write two fluffs in a row, but here you go! 
> 
> This chapter's idea actually came from the manga where there's a page describing Kuroo with a little panel on it that shows how Kuroo's got his bedhead, and it made me laugh so hard. I don't know how it became to this fluffy chapter from there tho. Sorry you read me rambles here, but I wish I could put the page here so you guys could see it too
> 
> Hopefully, you guys will enjoy!


	3. Kageyama Tobio X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time when Kageyama Tobio accidentally met his crush

Hinata and Kageyama have been part-timing in McDonald’s together for months. Hinata’s in charge as the cashier, and Kageyama in the kitchen. The manager once told Kageyama that his face was too scary to be a cashier, the manager said that he will scare off all the children. Since then, everything was alright. Until one day…

“Kageyama, you’ll be the cashier for today!”

The manager’s words struck Kageyama

“W-what?! Why me? Where’s that boke-Hinata?!”

“Hinata called, he said he has to take care Natsu today, so you’re in charge in front,” The manager says while pointing to the cashier

“I.. don’t wanna” Kageyama whispers

“What.did.you.say?” The manager had a sinister smile on her face, Kageyama could feel shiver along his body. The manager is as scary as his captain. No wonder he shivers

“H-hai! I’ll do it!”

So there he is, standing right behind the cashier. Lots of things happened that day, from crying children to meeting his rowdy 2nd year senpais. They were laughing at him because they rarely see him as a cashier. It was a rough day

Thankfully, after a long hours later, his shift almost comes to an end

‘I’ll be done after one more customer’ Kageyama thinks and sighs, feeling grateful after what it feels like forever. As if God fulfills his prayers, the door to the restaurant opens

“Wel-“

“Nee-chan! I want ice cream!” the little girl shouts

“Hai hai, (s/n), calm down okay” the older girl replies softly

*THUMP* Kageyama could feel his heart beating loudly, so loud that it blocks all the other noises from his surroundings. The older girl who just comes inside is none other than his senpai from Kitagawa Daiichi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s best friend, his crush

Kageyama flusters and tries to hide away from the counter, but he can feel the manager’s stare at him from the kitchen before he could even move from his spot. He stands up straight, ready to face his long time crush, (L/n) (Y/n)

“Ah, Tobio? Long time no see!” (Y/n) says cheerfully while waving at him

“A-ye-yeah, (l/n)-senpai..” Kageyama could feel himself become red

“I told you to call me (y/n)! Wow, I didn’t know you work here” (Y/n) leans on the counter “How are you?”

“I-I’m f-fine, (l/-(y/n)-senpai” curse him for stuttering

(Y/n) only chuckles at him. She finds him so cute with his uniform and with blushes all over his face

“Nee-chaan, I want ice cream!”

“All right, Tobio two ice cream cone, one cheeseburger set, and one kid set please”

Kageyama nodded and put her order in, his hands were shaking due to the appearance of his crush in front of him. “I-is there anything else?”

“Me, me! I want to order this time nee-chan!” (Y/n)’s little sister looks up while raising her hands, signs that means she wants (Y/n) to pick her up. (Y/n)’s got no choice so she picks her up

After being picked up, (s/n) stares everything at awe, suddenly her eyes meet Kageyama’s eyes. She grins at him, “Handsome onii-chan, smile please!”

(Y/n) was quite shocked at her sister’s request. Even though here in Japan, the McDonalds actually have a sign where the customer can order a smile for free. But, remembering it’s Kageyama we’re talking about, (Y/n) actually curious on how he’ll respond to the little girl’s request

Kageyama stammers, thinking about the consequences, if he smiled, there’s probably 100% he’ll scare the little girl and his crush, and he doesn’t want to take the risks. But seeing the girl’s pleading eyes, he sighs, ‘Here goes nothing’

Finally, he smiles, and the look of the girls fell

It was the scary smile from the time he tried to copy Sugarawa’s smile for the team when they had a match with Seijoh. He stops when he saw the girls’ expressions and regretting it immediately. He looks away from them, hoping that he could dig a hole and bury himself

“Pfft, Hahaha!” A nice laugh suddenly went through his ears, he looks at (Y/n) “Nice one Tobio!” (Y/n) laughs happily, her sister as well. Kageyama could die from embarrassment

“Mou, nii-chan! You have a handsome face, but your smile is scary” the words that come out from a 5 years old’s mouth

“She’s right tho, Tobio” (Y/n) nods at her sister’s words

Kageyama could feel himself blushes even more, which words did she agree? The handsome one or the scary one?

After lots of laughing, (Y/n) finally pay for the food, suddenly there’s another customer just arrive. “Ah, Tobio! What time does your shift ends”

“M-my shifts actually already ended, 15 minutes ago”

“Okay then, let’s walk together. I’ll wait for you outside” (Y/n) walks toward the door

Kageyama quickly tells another co-worker to switch with him. After that, he changes his uniform and grabs all of his belongings. He doesn’t want to keep (Y/n) waiting. Finally meeting (Y/n) and her sister right outside the entrance

After a long walk and laughter, Kageyama, being the gentleman he is, decided to walks the girls safely first. When the three of them arrive, (Y/n) opens the door and sends her sister in first. “You sure you don’t want to get inside?” (Y/n) asks her junior

Kageyama nods, he doesn’t want to disturb you two anymore, and his fatigue lower than usual because of standing in front of the cashier the whole shift

Hearing the door closes, Kageyama expects to see the empty entrance, but there’s (Y/n) walking towards him. “Thank you for today, Tobio. Really didn’t expect to see you at the McDonalds” (y/n) smiles at him

Kageyama blushes at her smile. The silence between the two of them wasn’t awkward, in fact, it was a comfortable one. He wishes the time would stop at this moment, he’ll probably cherish it to sleep tonight

“You look tired, Tobio. Does being a cashier tire you that much?” (Y/n) chuckles at how her words hit the spot “I think you should take a rest, don’t want the best setter to sick right?”

Kageyama nods slowly and sighs. This moment has come to an end then

He bows and turns away to go home.

“Wait, Tobio!”

He turns his head to face (Y/n) and shocked when he felt a pair of soft lips placed on the corner of his lips. Kageyama’s face went 50 shades of red and his heart beating wildly. Did (Y/n) just kiss.. him?

After that, (Y/n) pulls away, with a red tint on both of her cheeks. “Be careful on the way home! And this, is for you!” (Y/n) put a McDonald’s napkin on Kageyama’s jacket’s pocket

“Bye, Tobio!” (Y/n) waves while walking towards her house

Kageyama stands there, his hand raises to the place where (Y/n)’s kissed him. He couldn’t believe what just happened. His other hand grabs the paper (Y/n) gave and opens it

_Let’s go on a date sometimes! Just the two of us!_

_03-56XX-XXXX_

_(Y/n) (L/n) ;)_

Kageyama couldn’t contain his excitement as he did a little stiff dance but then he blanked, he doesn’t know what to do. He scrambles quickly grabbing his phone to insert (Y/n)’s phone number into his phone. After finally saving (Y/n)’s number he felt like he wants to scream loudly. He felt good, it felt like that time when he and Hinata finally did the new quick

Suddenly a creak was heard, and Kageyama quickly looks at the door. There’s (s/n) standing, staring at him in awe, then smiles widely

“I knew it! You DO have a handsome smile! I’ll tell nee-chan about it! See you later handsome onii-chan!” She waves and closes the door

Kageyama blankly stares at the door and feels himself getting redder than ever

Extended ending~~

“Hm? Where have you been (s/n)?” (Y/n) asks her little sister

(S/n) just smiles and say “Now, I know why you liked that handsome onii-chan, nee-chan!” and went upstairs

(Y/n) was shocked, “How did she know?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! It's me!
> 
> Today I had free time at the place I'm interning, and then I stumbled into one of my favorite advertisement of all time, the Japan's McDonald's ad, then it gave me the idea to write this story
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> p.s. Haikyuu Season 4 is coming and I can't wait!


	4. Ushijima Wakatoshi X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time you had too much work

“You look tired”

The voice surprises you, making you direct your attention away from the laptop in front of you. You look at the figure who sits on a chair right across you. He keep his usual stern expression

“I’m not tired” you focus back on your laptop screen. You have an assignment due tomorrow, but the month before was too hectic so you just got the time to do it today

Your boyfriend keep his glare at you, staring at you thoroughly

“You haven’t been sleeping, have you?”

You flinch at his words.

“No, I have be-“ “Don’t lie. I could see those bags under your eyes”

You sigh, give up at your persistent lover “Fine, I haven’t slept properly this month”

Your boyfriend opens his mouth to scold you but you cut him off “But I have reasons Toshi! I was too busy and everything was a mess so I have to do it all! So please don’t scold me now because I have a due date tomorrow”

“That’s not a reason for you to not sleeping, that’s because you have bad time management.” Ushijima said sternly

You pouted at him, but still continuing your assignment. ”Give me an hour to finish it”

Ushijima nods and waits patiently for you to finish. An hour has pass, suddenly you saw a hand on the top of your screen trying to close it. You panicked and quickly put your palm on the top of his hand, stopping him from closing your laptop

“Wa-wait! Wakatoshi, what are you doing!”

“Closing your laptop”

“B-but I haven’t finished it yet!” you still trying to keep your laptop open, but you’re too weak due to lack of sleep

“An hour has passed”

“B-but! Give me another hour, Toshi!”

_~RUMBLE~_

Right after you said that, your stomach growls. You could feel your face getting red and your boyfriend staring at you

“You haven’t had any meals either?” You shifted your eyes away from him

“(Y/n). When was the last time you ate?”

You scratch your cheek, “Erm.. Last night?”

Ushijima quickly glances at the clock, it’s almost midnight. That means you haven’t eaten anything for 24 hours. Ushijima quickly closes your laptop, picks it up and puts it away from you. Your mouth fell open at your boyfriend antics, but before you could scold him he puts his arm under your thighs and back. Carrying you out of the apartment

“Wait Toshi~! W-what are you doing?!”

“Getting you something to eat” he said coldly. You pout, because Ushijima is an athlete, he’s very serious about a healthy lifestyle. Unlike you. You can’t remember how many times he scolded you for eating something bad for your body or when you pull an all-nighter since high school. You look back at your laptop, thankfully your assignment is already 95% finished, you could finish the rest tomorrow

Ushijima carries you until the parking area, fortunately, it’s the middle of the night so there were only a couple of people who saw you two strangely. Ushijima unlocks the car door and put you on the passenger seats, even buckles you up.

After that, he drives to a restaurant that you two love, but it takes half an hour to get there. You look at your boyfriend who sits beside you, you know he’s quite mad at you. But you also know that’s only because he cared for you, you could see worries in his eyes when he staring at you earlier. A small smile forms on your face

“Go to sleep (Y/n), It’ll take a while”

“I’m not tired Wakatoshi..” You said softly

“You sure?” Ushijima said to you

*yawns* “Yeah..” You said drowsily. Ushijima glances at you, noticing that your sleepiness almost beaten your stubbornness

After a couple of minutes, Ushijima stops at a red light. He looks at his side, to your direction, and a smile founds the way to his face. There you are, sleeping soundly just like usual, the different thing would only be the place you sleep. It’s not the bed and you’re not in his arms

Ushijima tucks your hair behind your ear, so he could see your face clearly. He grabs your hand and pulls it towards him, giving it a long kiss

“Yes, you’re definitely tired (Y/n)”

The light turns green, and he stomps the gas pedal, continuing the way to the restaurant, while still holding your hand along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in the middle of the night here, and suddenly I got an idea to write another chapter. So here you go! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	5. Ushijima Wakatoshi X Reader II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Goshiki tried to surprise Ushijima

Goshiki is doing his part time job as a package deliveryman on this summer vacation. Lately he tried lot of jobs to push his stamina over the holiday, and being a deliveryman is the perfect job for him. One time, he got a package for his senpai-rival, Ushijima Wakatoshi

“I’ll deliver this later at the end of the day, he’ll be surprised to see me!” Goshiki grinned to himself while holding the package

The sun is setting after a long day of delivering, until finally there’s only one box left. The one for Ushijima Wakatoshi. Goshiki parks his motorcycle and take the elevator to the 7th floor. The apartment where his senpai lives was so big that he almost got lost but finally, he found the door to the address on the box

Goshiki presses the button, chuckling to himself, expecting to see his senpai’s surprised face when he saw him as the delivery guy but nobody’s there to open the door. Goshiki’s confused, the sign on the door and the one on the box is perfectly the same, but why there’s no one answering the door?

He tries to press it couple more times, until he finally hears light footsteps walking towards the door. Goshiki puts a big smile and prepares to surprise his senpai, but when the door opens, he’s the one who’s surprised. Goshiki expected to see his senpai, but not his _other _senpai

There stands you, (Y/n) (L/n), a 3rd year senior and the manager of shiratorizawa. People from shiratorizawa always praises your beauty and your brain, even the students outside shiratorizawa recognized you. Goshiki is actually one of your secret admirers, and he was lucky that got the chance to be closer to you through the team

But he definitely never expected to see you to open Ushijima’s door with disheveled hair, a shiratorizawa’s volleyball jersey that’s definitely too large for you as the only piece clothing that you wear, flushed face, and some red spots on your neck. You looked hot to him. What is that? A bug bite? And why in the world you’re here?

“Oh, Goshiki-kun. It’s you!” you chimed “Do you need something?”

“Um.. yeah.. There’s a package for Ushijima-san” He takes the package and give it to you

You gladly take it from the boy, “Thanks, Goshiki!” The smile on your face widens when you see the package. It’s the one that you’ve been waited for so long to arrive. “Now where do I sign?”

Goshiki gives you the slip and a pen. After taking it from him, you look around for something to support the paper when you sign the slip. You look back and there’s a shoe closet behind you, you plopped your upper body on the closet and sign the slip

What you didn’t notice that the poor delivery guy’s face definitely getting red seeing the view of your behind. He knows that he’s a bit rude for his action towards his senpai. But he just couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop staring at you

You stand up after finished signing up and give the slip back. “Here you go, Goshi-whoops!” you drop the pen “clumsy me, haha!” you reach for the pen, and oh it’s making Goshiki’s face even redder than before, because due to your position and the oversized jersey on you made him see a glimpse of your chest area which filled with the bug bites, the same with the ones on your neck. It all felt like a slow motion for Goshiki, until you finally picks up the pen

“Now, here you go! Why is your face red?” you tilts your head

“N-nothing, senpai!” He takes the pen from you and try to calm himself down

“So where is your next destination after this?”

“Ushijima-san’s place is the last one..” is what he said but his mind screams ‘_and why are you the one who opens the door, senpai?? What are you doing?’_

He can’t contain his curiosity anymore, so he decides to ask you

“Umm, (Y/n)-senpai, why-“

“Goshiki? What are you doing here?”

Ushijima’s voice startles Goshiki. His sharp glare, only focusing towards Goshiki, and Goshiki never felt so scared of him before and his eyes travels down on Ushijima’s body. His eyes widen, his senpai only wears a towel wrapped on his waist

‘_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?’ _

“Ah, Toshi! Look! My package finally arrives and Goshiki is the delivery guy!”

‘_TOSHI?!!!’_ Goshiki’s mind literally blown away

“I see, you did great delivering those packages Goshiki” Ushijima talks with no emotions at all, then he wraps his arms around your body from behind and places his chin on the top of your head

“Hahaha, what are you? His boss?” you slap the arms that wrapped around your waist

Ushijima only chuckles and smiles at you, and boy, Goshiki never ever see that expression on his senpai’s face

“Hm, you already finished taking your shower?” Ushijima nods, even though he knows that it was a late reaction from you “Then it’s my turn now!” you turn around and try to kiss him on the lips, but his lips are too high for you to reach

Ushijima smirks at this and leans down a bit, meeting your lips. It seems that the two of you forgets that there still the next ace of shiratorizawa standing in front of the door. You plop down and Ushijima straighten his body, you look at Goshiki and wave goodbye at him

Goshiki waves back at you, watching you sway away, wait, the jersey you wear is number 1, which means..

“Can you quit staring at her, Goshiki?”

Goshiki startled, and see that his senpai’s glare deepens at him. Goshiki felt shivers all through his body, and decides that it’s time to leave his senpai and his girlfriend, which is his manager.

How could he never noticed that you two always seems to be together all the time, well sometimes three with Tendou, but Goshiki always thought that the two of you were close friends. He never thought that the two of you were more than ‘just friends’

“I’ll go back now, U-Ushijima-san!” Goshiki bows and runs to the elevator, while Ushijima only stares at him from afar, confuses at why does Goshiki need to run

“Toshi~i! I forgot to bring my towel” A call was heard from the bathroom

At your whine, Ushijima smiles and slowly closes the front door

*Extended ending*

On the way home, Goshiki was really shocked at the fact that you two were dating, and how his plan to surprised his senpai backfired at him

Remembering the scenes this evening, your sight, Ushijima, your bug bites..

Wait.

“THOSE WERE NOT BUG BITES!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here you go! I finally updated this work, even though it's the same character as the previous chapter, but it's the one I finished first, so I upload it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy !
> 
> Just random ramble : Haikyuu Season 4 is getting near and I take some of my time to re-read the whole manga. What an impulsive ass I am, haha. No regrets tho


	6. Oikawa Tooru X Reader X Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time you accidentally met Oikawa Tooru and Kageyama Tobio

“Nee-chan! I’m here!”

From afar, you could see your little sister waving her hand at you. You walk towards her, to pick her up from her volleyball practice. Every Monday, a volleyball practice was held in the town gym for kids, and your little sister joined

“How was today’s practice?” you ask her

“It was fun! I made a friend, his name was Takeru, he came with his uncle!”

Hmm that name seems too familiar with you, where did you hear it before? It’s definitely on the back of your mind but you can’t seem to put your finger on it. While trying to remember it, the two of you walk toward the exit of the gym

“Nee-chan! That’s Takeru and his uncle!”

The voice of your little sister awakes you from your thoughts, and you look to where she points at, and now you know where did you hear that name before. The people that your sister points at are the people you knew too well

Takeru is Oikawa Tooru’s nephew, the one that Oikawa often shows you the picture or talks about. He really likes it when he thinks that he is the best uncle ever, eventhough you know that Takeru never say anything like that. You’ve met Takeru once or twice before, because Oikawa was your best friend, along with Iwaizumi even when they are older by a year

But as time goes by, the three of you weren’t that close anymore. You’re still in contact with Iwaizumi, but Oikawa.. you just can’t seem to talk to him anymore since that awkward confession you did on the Kiitagawa Daichi’s graduation day, their graduation day

Yup, you had a crush on Oikawa since you’ve met him in elementary school. In middle school, you thought it was the best decision to tell him the deepest secret that you had on him, and the result, not so great for you

It was a simple rejection from him, saying he never feels the same way as you, and you actually expected it. But the heartbreak stayed, until at last, you finally moved on in high school. You even dating someone else now

You watch them from a far, apparently, Oikawa is talking to someone, but he is bowing so you couldn’t see his face. Wait, why is Takeru taking a picture of them?

The guy who bowed finally gets up and you could see his face, it was none other than Kageyama. It seems that they are debating about something, screaming and talking about it. You couldn’t hear it all but there are some words that you manage to heard, the topic is definitely about volleyball

Suddenly Oikawa starts to walk away with his nephew, you sigh, grateful that you’re not going to meet hi-

“Takeru! Wa~it!” your little sister start running towards the three of them

You face palmed at your sister, why oh why did she do that?? Your sister definitely got their attention, and Oikawa stops automatically. You calm yourself down and follows her. Then you could see that Oikawa and Kageyama’s eyes are widen at the sight of you running towards them

“(l/s/n)-chan, why are you still here?” Takeru asks (y/n)’s little sister

“Oh, my nee-chan just got here. I want you to meet her! Come here, nee-chan!”

You finally get closer to the three of them, and greet them. “Eh? (y/n)-neechan is your sister?” Takeru asks

“Eh? You already know my neechan?” your little sister is surprised

“Yeah, I met her, he’s Tooru’s friend” Takeru points his thumb at his uncle who can’t seems to direct his eyes away from you. He keep staring at you with wide eyes

You didn’t notice that he’s staring at you as you talk with Takeru and your little sister

“(Y/n)-chan… It’s been a long time”

You flinch, and you got no choice but to talk to him now. “It’s been a long time, Oikawa-san. How are you?”

*Third person’s P.O.V*

Oikawa frowns at the way (Y/n) calls him, since little she always called him as Tooru, never with his surname. It leave a bitter feeling inside him when he hears it

“I’m fine, busy with school and club as well” He answers while trying to get rid the bad feelings

“Huh? But you told me your girlfriend dumped you, Tooru!” Takeru jumps in

“Shut up!! Takeru!!” Oikawa shouts at his nephew

(Y/n) and her sister laughs at the sight of Oikawa trying to close his nephew’s mouth. Oikawa notices this, and slowly regains himself after seeing (y/n) laugh. Remembering the last time he saw her, which was the confession day, and then he never saw her again. Just after that though, that he felt something important was missing from his life, and it was (Y/n)

He regretted the day he rejected (y/n)’s confession, if he knew that he’ll never see her again after that, he would never do that. He just noticed all of his feelings toward her by the time she was missing, but by the fact he never meet her again just make him even a worst playboy than before, hoping every girl he dated will fill the empty spot inside his heart. But it’s not

“(Y/n)-chan, I just wanted to say that I’m-“

“(Y/n), is this your sister? I’ve never met her before” Tobio cuts Oikawa off when the little girl approach him. Oikawa seems surprised at his kouhai’s way of talking towards (y/n), well because she’s technically still older than Kageyama

“That’s because you’re too busy practicing, Tobio!” (y/n) smiles at him

“Nee-chan, who is this boy?” (l/s/n) points at Kageyama

“I-I’m her b-b-boy-“Kageyama stammers with red all over his face

“He’s my boyfriend, (l/s/n)”

One person is super surprised at (y/n)’s statement. Oikawa thought that she liked him, not his kouhai. Then why are you dating Tobio? Not him? This is definitely some cruel joke for Oikawa

“W-what? Since when?” Oikawa trying to compose himself

“Since last year” Kageyama said coldly, different from the way he talked before. Probably because he remembers everything about (y/n)’s relationship with his senpai. He knows that his senpai was the cause of (y/n)’s breakdown three years ago, and it took years for him to make her come back to her usual self. During the process, he ended up falling and falling in love with (y/n), so he decided to confess and she accepted

Oikawa stares at (y/n) blankly, he can’t believe that she already moved on from him

“O-oh.. Congrats then!” Oikawa try to smile, after years of practicing those fake smiles to all of his fangirls, but failed at the beginning of his words

(Y/n) gives him a small smile, trying to find whether there’s still some lingering feelings towards him. Nothing. It’s clear for her that she didn’t have the same old feeling that she used to have towards him

“Nee-chan, I’m hungry” (l/s/n) suddenly tugs at (y/n)’s sleeve

“Well then, let’s go get something to eat. Tobio, do you want to come with us?”

Kageyama nods at (y/n), suddenly she could see that her sister is tugging his arm as well. “(l/s/n) then waves at Takeru and Oikawa, and pulling Tobio to walk ahead with her, leaving (y/n) and the two boys

(Y/n) could see Kageyama confused on handling her little sister, but just walking along with it. Then, she turns around to face Oikawa and Takeru. Oikawa is staring at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes, his mind is in ransack, trying his best to not shed a tear

“Ah, my ball!” Takeru’s shout cuts off the silence between Oikawa and (y/n) as he chases the volleyball that rolls away from him

“It was nice seeing you, Tooru” (y/n) smiles at him

The way she says his name give a relief for him, bringing a nostalgic feels for him. “Yeah, (Y/n)-chan.. It’s nice seeing you too” Oikawa thinks for his next words but she talks first

“We should hangout sometimes, with Hajime too. It’s been a while since we played together”

“Yeah, we should. Just text me when”

(Y/n) smiles at him. “Well, see you then Tooru. Bye Takeru!” She waves at them and run towards Tobio and your sister

Oikawa only watching as she walks away to his kouhai and her little sister’s direction. Staring right at (y/n) as she smiles at his kouhai, wrapping her arm around Kageyama’s arm and tiptoeing to give his cheek a peck. Kageyama seems to be blushing at (y/n)’s gesture, and (y/n) just laughs at him. She looked so happy, different from the time he rejected her at that time. Damn, the sight clenching his heart

“Tooru, let’s go- Why are you crying?” Takeru looks at his uncle

Oikawa comes back into his senses and give him a fake smile, the smile that he’s been doing over and over again

“I’m not crying, Takeru~! Let’s go, I’m gonna buy you an ice cream” he says as he wraps an arm around Takeru’s shoulder

_‘It seems that I was too late after all’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can't believe that this work passed 1000 hits!! Thanks to all of you guys, who read these one-shots. Thank you very much! I couldn't thank you guys enough :3
> 
> Well, and here you go! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	7. Tsukishima Kei X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time when Tsukishima decided on something important for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place on Haikyuu chapter >378, so if you haven't read it, I'm sorry if this story contains some minor spoilers.

***Third person’s P.O.V***

“Yamaguchi, I’ve decided”

Yamaguchi stares blankly at his blonde friend. The two of them currently at some izakaya place in town, after a long day at the university. Also, Yamaguchi take this chance to give the t-shirt that Hinata bought for Tsukishima in Brazil

“About what?” Yamaguchi asks as he pours another beer to his friend’s glass

“I’m going to propose to her” Tsukishima says as he slowly drinks the beer

Yamaguchi’s eyes widen at his best friend’s statement, almost choked on his own drink. “W-wait, are you serious?” Tsukishima only raises his eyebrow, as if what he was saying sounds like a joke to Yamaguchi, so he reaches for something inside his pocket and puts it on the table

As Tsukishima takes away his hand, showing the small ring box on the table to his friend. Yamaguchi still in his shocked mode trying to see if this situation is real or not. Tsukishima was a person who doesn’t care about anything, including being in a relationship. But after he met (Y/n), the Karasuno team’s manager, he’s still pretty much the same, but with so much more affections towards her. At first, the two weren’t in a good place but suddenly they got along after the summer practice with Nekoma and the Fukurodani group, and finally they got caught as a couple by Hinata and Kageyama after practice

“Oh my God..I’m so happy for you two! Good luck!” said Yamaguchi as he sheds a tear of joy and raises his glass towards Tsukishima for a cheer. Tsukishima gladly joins his friend and they both drink their drinks

“So, when are you going to do it?”

Tsukishima stay silent as he stares at his drink.

“You haven’t decided?”

“I’m still waiting for the right time” Tsukishima says as he takes a bite of his forgotten snack “You know, since she’s far away from Japan”

(Y/n) and Tsukishima are in a long distance relationship, Tsukishima stays in Japan, meanwhile (Y/n) went afar to (random/country) to pursue her studies. Everytime she went back to Japan, she will spend couple of days from her duration of her stay to stay at Tsukishima’s apartment. The last time she went to Japan was to attend Tanaka and Kiyoko’s wedding, and it has been a while since then

“Wait, but she promised to come back to watch Hinata and Kageyama’s match, right? You should take the chance!”

Tsukishima eyes’ widen

“I’ll think about it”

***The match day***

Finally, the day of the match between Hinata and Kageyama is here. One by one, Karasuno alumni, including the current members start gathering around to sit together. Tsukishima sits calmly as he look for you in the sea of humans at that gym

“Ah! There’s Tanaka-senpai and Kiyoko-senpai!” Yachi shouts, actually making Tsukishima surprised, thinking it was (Y/n)

Tanaka and Kiyoko approaches the group and talk for a while.

“So, where’s (Y/n)? She is coming, isn’t she?” Kiyoko asks Tsukishima, Yachi and Yamaguchi

“I don’t know, she should be arrived an hour ago. Did she contact you, Tsukishima-kun?” Yachi asks

As Tsukishima opens his mouth to answer, a voice cuts him off

“Ah, (Y/n), over here!” Tanaka says as he waving his arms

Tsukishima quickly turns around and see, there stood his girlfriend standing at the end of the seat row, huffing and face red, probably from running here

“There you guys are! Sorry I’m late, I missed the train”

“Knowing it’s you, I’m not surprised at all” Tsukishima smirks

“Aww, I miss you too, tall guy!” (Y/n) say, ignoring his boyfriend’s words and give him a hug as well as a kiss on his lips. Tsukishima doesn’t like any PDA, but he definitely gonna let this one slide as he missed her too much

(Y/n) takes a seat between Tsukishima and Kiyoko. Tsukishima notices that his girlfriend talks a lot with Kiyoko-senpai, as if she ignores him, but with her holding his hands tightly, he knows that she will never do that to him

“So, how’s Tanaka-senpai as a husband?” (Y/n) eagerly asks

Kiyoko shrugs “Same old, same old. He often thinks that he’s still in highschool” (Y/n) and Tsukishima laughs at that while Tanaka pouts beside his wife

Suddenly (y/n)’s phone rings and she excuses herself to answer it. Leaving the three of them to talk

“How about you two? Any plans?” Kiyoko asks Tsukishima, and she notices how Tsukishima flinched at his senpai’s question

“That’s right! You two have been dating longer than us, don’t be a coward Tsukishima!” Tanaka smacks Tsukishima on the back

“I’m not a coward Tanaka-san”

“Then what are you waiting for? Be a man, Tsukishima!”

“I just-“”What are you guys talking about?” (Y/n) asks as she walks through the people to go back to her seat. As she asks that, the light got turn off and the announcer announces that the match is starting

“Oooh, the match is starting! There’s Kageyama and Ushiwaka-senpai!” (Y/n) shouts as she points toward the first group “Aaah there’s Hinata, Bokuto-senpai and Miya-senpai!! I’m so proud of them” (Y/n) can’t contain her excitement anymore as she gently wipe her tears

Tsukishima glances at his girlfriend and secretly, seeing that his girlfriend looks like a proud parent for their old teammates. Taking the chance while it dark, Tsukishima slowly wraps his arm around his lover’s waist and scoot her closer to him, automatically her body leans on Tsukishima

“GO HINATAA, KAGEYAMA!!!” Tanaka shouts loudly and the match finally starts

***Timeskip after match* *Your POV***

“That was a great match, you two!” you say to both Hinata and Kageyama

The whole Karasuno team booked a restaurant to enjoy a dinner together, it’s like their usual routine after a match

“Thanks (Y/n), I thought you couldn’t come to this match!” Hinata smiles at his best friend since highschool

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world” you said as you take a piece of karaage and eat it “Oh, and I saw your commercial, Kageyama! It was hilarious! I can’t believe they made it to the final cut” you told him and laugh loudly

“Me neither!” Hinata joins the laugh

“Shut up, my manager told me to do it“ Kageyama blushes as you pokes his side, teasing him

The dinner was loud and rowdy, fortunately the restaurant was reserved for the volleyball team only so there’s no other guest. All the boys still have all the stamina in the world to continue drinking, but you feel the jetlag getting into you as you felt a headache and become sleepy. Still, you don’t want to ruin the night for the others

“Sorry, but (Y/n) and I are going first” Tsukishima surprises you as he gets up and puts his coat on your shoulder

“Hee where are you two going?” Hinata whines

“(Y/n) is probably tired from flying all the way here” Kiyoko-senpai adds

“Yeah.. Sorry for ruining the night, guys” you bows

“Nah, it’s alright, take a rest (Y/n)! Call us if you want to meet up!” Yachi waves

"You better take care of her, Tsukishima!" Hinata shouts

The two of you waves and the rest of the team wave back. You two said goodbye and went back home

After a while, the two of you walk along the road in silence, holding hands as Tsukishima’s other hand grabbing your suitcase. The city lights are beautiful and the road is not too crowded, you always loved the view in Japan, especially with your boyfriend

“Hey Kei, can I stay at your apartment tonight?”

Tsukishima sighs “You know you don’t have to waste your energy to ask about that right?” Tsukishima scoffs at you

You let out a giggle, you already got used to his sarcasm and foul mouth since years ago, and he never make you upset at all, well, maybe once or twice, okay more than that

While walking, a bright, shiny café caught your eyes, and you couldn’t help but smiles

“Kei, that’s our favourite place! We have to get something from there!”

“I thought you were full, but your wide stomach definitely still have some space left” Tsukishima snickers

You give him a smack on his arm and you pull him inside the café. As the two of you walks in, you could feel all the memories come back into you. It’s the place where you go for dates, the place where you two had your first kiss, and the place where they have your’s and Kei’s favourite, strawberry shortcake

You quickly take a seat as Kei go order something for the two of you. You look around the serene and almost empty café. You take lots and lots pictures of the café as you reminiscing all the sweet, the bad and the lovely memories between you and and your boyfriend. The fact that you two are still dating since highschool as well as in a long distance relationship still make some people surprised

You still in your own world as you didn’t notice that Tsukishima already sits in front of you with your drinks, looking at you weirdly

“What are you doing, smiling all alone?”

“Oh, it’s nothing~!” you keep it to yourself “Did you notice what this place is?”

Tsukishima raises his eyebrow at you and clear his throat, “Of course, you don’t want to take me anywhere else” he takes a sip of his coffee

You take the receipt and crumple it, then you toss it to your boyfriend’s head. Tsukishima’s vein pops on his forehead as he take the paper and tosses it back to you. The two of you laugh when suddenly the waiter come near your table

“Table 11, 2 strawberry shortcake for Tsukishima-san” The waiter cheerfully said

“Yup, that’s right!” You said with a wide smile

“Alright, one for the gentleman, and one for the little lady over here” He puts one for Kei and the other in front of you

“Thank you very much!” you look at the waiter’s direction and before he walks away he pats Kei on the back as Kei nods at him

“Wait, you’re close to him? I think I never saw him before” You say as you try to remember the waiter’s face

Kei only nods and take another sip of his coffee and diverts his attention to the road outside. You notice something weird with him, but you decided to asks about it later at his apartment. So you quickly take your phone and prepare to take a picture of the shortcake in front of you but when you take a good look at it, your eyes widen and you flabbergasted

There some words written on its plate.

_‘Will you marry me, (Y/n)?’_

W-Wait, is this real? Did the waiter mistakenly puts this place on your table? You take a look around the café, seeing no one else but you two. Yes, definitely no mistake, as you take a second look at it, there’s your name written on the plate, no mistake

You take a look at your boyfriend in front of you, seeing him blushing fifty shades of red all the way to his ears and neck while avoiding your eyes. His arm stretches towards you holding a small box with a beautiful ring on it

“Is..Is this real, Kei?” your voice wavers

“Of course.. It’s real, (Y/n)” he takes a deep breath, stands up, kneel in front of you and finally look straight into your eyes while blushing real hard

“I’ve never done this before, so bare with me. I’ll..I’ll try my best to make you happy (Y/n). Will you answer the question on the plate?”

You couldn’t hold your feelings anymore, letting all the tears streaming down your face, oh God you probably look ugly but you don’t care. The man that you’ve loved all this years finally let out his deepest feelings towards you

While crying, you let out a laugh “How can you’re still be a tsundere even when proposing, Kei?” You wipe your tears with your sleeves (actually it’s Kei’s coat sleeves but who cares?)

“Of course. Of course I say yes, Kei!” you leap out the chair and hugs him tightly. You pulls his clothes to make his face closer to you as you kiss him deeply

As the kiss is over, you noticed that all the café’s crew clap at the two of you. You smile and thank them, when you look back at your lover, you notice that your lover stares back at you with a rare small smile, and a pair of loving gaze towards you that you always love the most. He puts the ring onto your ring finger, but then you notice his nose and eyes getting a little red

“Hee? Is Tsukishima Kei crying right now?” you tease him as you take a piece of tissue and puts it on his face

“Shut up, you’re crying too” He lets his eyes wander again from you

You let out a loud laugh and put your hands on his cheeks, diverting his attention back to you

“I love you, Tsukishima Kei”

“I love you, soon to be Tsukishima (Y/n)”

He says as he leans his face forwards to give you another kiss that you gladly take

It has been the best day ever!

.

.

.

.

Extended ending

“HE DID WHAT??!!” Hinata and Kageyama shouts together. There’s a joined practice where all the Karasuno alumni gather to teach the current Karasuno’s members

“I’m so glad for you two!” Yachi shouts as Yamaguchi nods

“Wow, never thought that Tsukishima asked the question in a public place” Sugawara thinks and his words make Tsukishima’s veins pops out

“Hehe, neither do I senpai!” you poke your fiance’s side with your elbow earning a glare from him

“Finally Tsukishima becomes a man!” Tanaka hits Tsukishima’s back while pretending shedding a tear

“Well, don’t forget to use protection until the wedding day you two! Don’t wanna see little Tsukishimas running around the wedding venue just yet” Sugawara teases the two of you, making both of you blush

“W-what, senpai!!” you shouts as the others just laugh loudly

“Well, If (Y/n)-chan and Tsukishima have babies, I’ll be the best uncle!” Hinata shouts

“What, no! I’LL BE THE BEST UNCLE” Kageyama smacks Hinata with a volleyball

“What are you doing you Bakageyama!” Hinata quickly do the same

As the fights get rowdier than ever since your two louder senpais (of course Tanaka and Nishinoya) join the fight, you and Tsukishima stares at them from the sidelines

“Oh God, it felt like highschool all over again” you rub your forehead

Tsukishima leans in closer to your ear, “but it doesn’t seem like a bad idea right (Y/n)?”

He earns a smack on his back from his blushing mess of fiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I write a Tsukishima story! He's been my favourite character since the beginning, but hey getting deeper into the Haikyuu world means all of the character becomes your favourite and you can't choose which better. Sorry if Tsukishima seems OOC in this story..
> 
> By the way, have you watch Haikyuu season 4? What are your thoughts about it? I couldn't stop squealing >.<
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story


	8. Akaashi Keiji X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time you stayed late at school

“I should’ve listened to my mom..” you said as you stare towards the window in front of you. Watching the fast droplets and the dark sky. Oh, and there’s lightning as well, as you see the flashes of lights outside the school

“I’ll just go get something then” you shrug as you walk towards the school’s cafeteria. It’s already 9 at night, but you got a lot work to do as the student council president of Fukurodani Academy. There were other staffs with you, but you already told them to get rest before it gets dark, and they already went home earlier

On the way, you end up not going to the cafeteria because it has to be close at this time, so you go to the vending machine beside the gym. After buying a can of coffee from the vending machine, you notice that the gym’s lights still on. You sigh, “Kou must be extending the practice time, as usual”

You walk towards the gym doors and enter, “Oi, volleyball tea-“ you stop as you can see that there’s no volleyball team inside, instead it’s only Akaashi Keiji, the setter

“Ah, (L/n)-san, konbanwa” he says as he bow a bit at you

“Eh, Akaashi? Why are you here?” you scan the whole gym “alone?”

“Bokuto-san left his kneecaps, so I just go back to grab it” he says as he shows you the kneecaps

“Why didn’t Kou grab it himself?”

“He’s in his emo mode when he knew that he left his kneecaps, so I told the others to bring him back home and I’ll grab it”

You laugh as you imagine how Koutarou went into his emo mode in the middle of the road. Akaashi only watch you laugh loudly

“How about you, (L/n)-san? Why are you still at school?”

“Oh, I just finishing all the work that due tomorrow”

“Alone?”

“Yup, I told the others to go ahead, but now I’m stuck here due to this rain”

Akaashi stares at you, the school’s student council president, as well as Bokuto’s childhood friend. He can’t help but noticed that you seems to put others before yourself You two met when Akaashi just joined the volleyball team

***Flashback***

** _Akaashi stands with the other first years, introducing one after another, and thankfully, he’s the last one_ **

** _“I am Akaashi Keiji, from Mori Junior High School. I played setter.” Akaashi said emotionlessly, then the practice with the new members started. When it finished, the whole team started cleaning up the whole gym. Akaashi was mopping the floor as he saw one of his senpai walked towards him_ **

** _“Hey, uhh, Akashi-kun” Akaashi stopped mopping_ **

** _“It’s Akaashi.” _ **

** _“Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?”_ **

** _Akaashi said yes, so they started practicing, and he felt a bit of regret. ‘What part of this is ‘a little bit..’_ **

** _ As they take a break, a girl suddenly barged into the gym, surprising everyone inside the gym._ **

** _“Kou! You forgot to give me the new member’s forms!” she went inside and approach Bokuto_ **

** _“Oya oya oya! (Y/n)-chan! Sorry! I forgot! Please forgive me!" Bokuto quickly runs towards his bag and grab the papers to give it to her_ **

** _“Geez, I can’t believe since the third years away for study camp they let you in charge” she takes the papers from Bokuto_ **

** _“So mean, (Y/n)-chan!” Bokuto whines as he suddenly notice that Akaashi staring at the two of them_ **

** _“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! Let me introduce you!” Bokuto slings his arm on Akaashi’s shoulder and bring him towards the girl_ **

** _“This is (Y/n)-chan! My childhood friend!”_ **

** _Akaashi bows at you and introduces himself, she smiles at him, “Hi there, Akaashi-kun! I hope you’ll get along with Kou here” she points at the grey haired 2nd year beside her_ **

** _“I know that he can be somewhat hard to handle sometimes, and seeing that you are a setter here,” (Y/n) said as she waves his application form “He’ll chase you anywhere to practice with him, so be prepared” she pats Akaashi’s shoulder_ **

** _Akaashi and Bokuto frown at her words for very different reasons_ **

** _“Oya (Y/n)-chan, why are you being so mean to me~? By the way, you should see Akaashi’s toss! His tosses are the best!”_ **

** _Deep down, Akaashi felt happy when he heard how Bokuto praised him_ **

** _(Y/n) turns her attention towards Akaashi, “Oh, really? Then Akaashi-kun, you’re stuck with this owl right here, good luck. If he bothers you, just look for me!” then she laughs and Bokuto still whining at her_ **

** _Akaashi stares at how his two senpais bickering and laughing all by themselves, but he focuses his sight at his female senpai and let out a small smile._ **

** _‘I have a feeling that we’re going to be close. The three of us’_ **

***Flashback ends***

And his prediction turns out to be true, yours as well. Throughout the first year Akaashi here in Fukurodani, Bokuto always insisted him to practice his sets and spikes, the first thing in morning practices, when it’s break time, even after evening’s practice. Sometimes, you often be there to watch the practice or just have a snack together after practice. You couldn’t be with them the whole time due to your work at the school’s council

Because of that, the three of you get closer and become best friends

“Hmm, it seems the rain won’t stop for another hour” you say as you glance outside through the gym doors

“You didn’t bring an umbrella?” Akaashi asks you

“Hehe, nope!” You scratch the back of your neck “My mom told me to bring it this morning, but I was too lazy to grab one. Soo here I am!”

“Do you want to go back with me?”

You stare at him blankly, then laugh. Akaashi is confused at what are you laughing about

“You! You said that like we just broke up and you asked me to get back together with you” you continue to laugh at him “But yes, I’d love to, just wait here and give me a couple minutes to grab my things”

“Let me go with you (L/n)-san”

(Y/n) refuses his offer said that it will be a waste of his energy, so Akaashi just nods as you run towards the council’s office. As he waits for you, he stares at the sky ahead of him. The sky is dark and gloomy, but he doesn’t feeling gloomy at all, instead he’s feeling all bubbly inside. Maybe he doesn’t look like it, but knowing that he’ll going to go back home with his favourite senpai (Bokuto will be super mad if he knows it) giving him the thought that today wasn’t so bad after all

“I’m ready, let’s go!” you smiles widely while grabbing your bag

Akaashi decides that he going to bring you home first before back to his home. The way towards your home is calm and quite, it’s not awkward at all. The two of you are talking about everything, from Bokuto, to college, to volleyball, until you notice something

“Ah, the rain is getting harder” you say as you unconsciously lean closer toward Akaashi. Akaashi could feel himself blushing at the sudden closeness, but still keeping his poker face. Minutes later, the two of you finally arrive at your house

“Thank you so much Akaashi! Sorry to bother you”

“Not at all, (L/n)-san. So, I’ll be going ahead” Akaashi bids goodbye and prepare to go back home

“Wait, Akaashi” Akaashi stops and turns his attention to you “Your left shoulder is wet”

Akaashi already knows without looking that his shoulder is wet, well it’s soaking wet. While walking towards your home, Akaashi secretly leans his umbrella towards you so you don’t get sick due to the rain, he didn’t care that it make his uniform wet, because he’s too distracted by your smile while laughing about the story you told him about Bokuto, but you don’t need to know that

“It’s okay (L/n)-san, it’ll dry on my way back”

“No! You’d be sick! Go change and dry your uniform inside, I’m sure there some spare t-shirt that’ll fit you” you pull him inside. Akaashi can’t refuse since you’re quiet hot-headed

Akaashi dumps his uniform into the dryer while you pick him a big t-shirt. It’s going to take a while to dry his uniform, so the two of you go to the living room to watch some movie. You already bring snacks and blanket, because when there’s no practice, the three of you often come to your house to do a movie marathon while wrapped in blanket

“Ooh, let’s watch the grave of the fireflies!” you say as you play the movie

Long story short, Akaashi didn’t watch the movie, instead, he seems to be stealing glances at you, watching you sobbing the whole movie, when suddenly you lean on his shoulder, still crying

“Why.. why is this movie so sad.. why Akaashii..” you mumble as you wipe grab tissue that is on Akaashi’s lap. Earlier, Akaashi put the tissue box there so there’s easier access for you

Akaashi chuckles at you as he positions his arm so it wraps around your waist, and noticing this, you snuggle closer to him, leaning on his chest. As a third year and the student council president, you mostly put on serious face at school, but when you’re in front of Akaashi, Bokuto, and the volleyball team, you can be childish and be more open about yourself

“There there, (L/n)-san” Akaashi calms you down the whole movie. You focused on the movie, still sobbing. Finally, the movie ends and you wipes your tears again, “That was a great movie, right Akaashi?” you look up at Akaashi, your eyebrow raises

Akaashi sleeping, snoring quietly. You let out a chuckle, trying not to wake him up

“Well, he must be tired from practice and taking care of Kou” you stretches your hand to rub his hair, Akaashi stirs and leaning in towards your palm. Staring at his sleeping form, you reminiscing your own feelings toward him that you had for so long, suddenly you feel his arm wrapping you tighter, closer towards him, while you heard him mumbling something

“What is it, Akaashi?” you tease the sleeping Akaashi

“I..like you..(Y/n)-san”

You freeze, and feel yourself blushing hard at his sudden confession. Surprised that he finally calls you by your first name for the first time and for the fact that this whole time he had the same feeling that you have towards him. The whole year you were afraid to confess to him, afraid for the rejection and it will ruin the friendship between the three of you

As you pat the arm that wraps around your waist, you stare at him lovingly and whisper

“I like you too Akaashi”

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Extended ending-

Akaashi slurs, as he tries to open his eyes. Feeling something heavy on his body. He look down, and he was surprised seeing you sleeping while hugging his waist. Wait, does this means, he was overslept at your house?

He looks around, seeing that your house is empty, were your parents not home? Giving his attention back towards your sleeping form, at how peaceful you looked. He tucks away a strand of your hair away to see your face clearly, and you are pretty

He can feel warmth and bubbly inside, until some there’s some knock on the door. Who come to someone’s house at 6 in the morning? It’s not going to be your parents, because who knocks to their own house?

Akaashi doesn’t want to wakes you up, so he trying hard to slowly gets out of your hug, dang it, the warmth suddenly gone

Akaashi fast walked to see who’s at the door, because this person is definitely not a patient one. This person has been knocking more than 5 times in a minute

Finally, he opens the door, only to see the person he knows the most

“(Y/n)-chan! Let’s-Akaashi??!”

“Bokuto-san, it’s 6 in the morning, what are you doing?“

“Wh-what? I should be the one who asked that! I was going to ask (Y/n)-chan to go for a jog with you, but what are YOU doing here, Akaashiii?!!” Bokuto emphasizes the ‘you’ part

Akaashi thinks for the perfect reason to answer he question, but Bokuto cuts his thoughts

“You’re having a sleepover at (Y/n)-chan’s?? And didn’t invite me??! You two are so mean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> In this chapter, I took the part when Akaashi and Bokuto first meeting each other from the manga. Finally, I watched Hyper Projection Engeki Haikyuu "Tokyo no Jin". I have been waiting for so long to watch it and I loved it so much!! Nagata Takato and Kondou Shouri is a perfect partner to portray Kuroo and Kenma <3 
> 
> By the way I can't wait for Kuroo's appearance in the newest chapter of Haikyuu 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!


	9. Tsukishima Kei X Reader II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time when someone asks Kei for a favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place on Haikyuu chapter 230, so if you haven't read it, I'm sorry if this story contains spoilers

“WOAAAAAAAAAH!!! IT’S THE ACTUAL SKY TREE!”

Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya shout loudly as they pass the Tokyo Sky Tree. It actually brings you the memories of the times when they thought that the normal reception tower was the skytree everytime Karasuno went to the summer training camp, and it makes you chuckle

Well, after defeating Shiratorizawa, Karasuno finally got the chance to stand on the national court, the Spring Interhigh Tournament. Karasuno have been through lots of challenges, but you’re absolutely sure that all of the members are improving as the time passes by. Of course, as a manager it’s your duty to track down their strengths, weakness, also their improvements

Watching the scenery of the busy city of Tokyo, you’re reminiscing the times that you spent here, remembering all the streets, the places, the shops that you went to. But, this trip is different from your trips before, because you’re here in Tokyo to be in a tournament, not for a leisure. Well, maybe if they have some free time, you could guide the whole team around Tokyo

Suddenly, you felt something heavy leaning on your head, you look to your left, and there’s your boyfriend, sleeping while wearing a headphone and a sleep mask, for sure he doesn’t want to be disturbed by all the noise created by his own teammates

Due to the differences between you and your boyfriend’s height, making him leaning on your head instead on your shoulder. Can’t deny that true fact though. His headphone makes it a bit hurt, but you decided to let it be, you don’t want disturb his sleep knowing that he’s got an important game for the next few days

“We will be arriving at our destination very shortly” Takeda-sensei announced

Surely, not long after that announcement, the bus take a halt, and stops at the small ryokan, it doesn’t matter as long as it has a space to sleep for all of you. Noticing that everyone is starting to get off the bus, you shake your boyfriend’s body

“Kei, we’re here. Get up”

Tsukishima definitely felt you shaking his body as he instantly wakes up. He stretches his arm, purposefully knocking your head in the process, so you smack his arm away

“Ow (Y/n).. I just woke up and this is how you treat your boyfriend? While fully knowing that he’s going on a match too” Tsukishima smirks

“Well if he does it again, I don’t mind”

Tsukishima only laughs and ruffles your hair as he slips in front of you to get off ahead

After everyone get off the bus, Takeda-sensei introduced the team to the owner of the ryokan, after that they went to the gym to do some practice. In the evening, they went back to the ryokan to eat and rest for the day

The rooms were separated into three, one for the boys, one for the managers, and one for Takeda-sensei and Ukai-san. After eating dinner, it’s time for bath for the boys first, then it’s the manager’s turn. So here you are in the manager’s room, trying to tidy your things up before taking a bath, but then you notice that Kei’s headphone is still with you

“(Y/n)-chan, it’s almost our turn to take bath” Kiyoko-senpai said

“Ah, please go ahead senpai, I’m going to the boy’s room first, Kei forgets his headphone” You point to the headphone beside your bag. Kiyoko-senpai nods as she gets out of the room with Yachi

You grab the headphone, your towel, and your change of clothes and start walking towards the boy’s room. As you arrive there, you knock the door and Sugawara’s the one who opens the door

“Hm? (Y/n)-chan, what’s wrong?”

“Oh senpai, is Kei here?”

Sugawara looks inside the room, then he shakes his head. “Nope, he’s not here. I think Tsukishima said that he’s going to buy some drinks near the ryokan’s front door”

“If that’s so..” you noticed that Sugawara is holding a tablet and the screen playing your boyfriend’s face. “Wait, senpai, what is that video?” you point the tablet

Suga looks at the direction where you point, “Oh, Ukai-san said that Takinoue-san made us a great montage video of our great plays! Do you want to watch it?”

You quickly nod your head, you’re definitely have to watch this video. When Sugawara gives you the tablet, it’s currently playing the Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno match, specifically when Tsukishima blocks Ushijima. Oh, how can you forget the chills when you saw that scene in front of you

While watching the video, you are smiling by yourself, not noticing that Sugawara is staring at you, confused. “(Y/n)-chan, you can watch the video tomorrow if you want, you need to take rest for today”

Ah, you just notice that you haven’t give Kei his headphone, he’s probably going to be in a bad mood for not having his headphone with him

You bid goodbye to Sugawara and fast-walk to the front door. Seeing the front door is only a turn away, you quicken your pace, but still trying not to disturb anyone in the ryokan. Turning left, you see that there are Ennoshita-senpai, Kageyama and Hinata

“Kageyama, where are you sneaking off to?!” you heard Ennoshita says

“…Going on a run, I’ll be back” Kageyama slips into his running shoes

Hinata quickly run passes Ennoshita-senpai, “I haven’t had enough exercise today either, so I’m gonna go run too!”

Ennoshita flabbergasted, “I don’t think so! You’re like, the last person I’d allow to just run off like that!” Kageyama and Hinata stare at their senpai blankly “Out that door, is the great unknown known as Tokyo, y’know?!”

You almost let a out a laugh watching Ennoshita panicked like a parent with his rebel kids

“Tsukishima!” Ennoshita shouts as he turns to Tsukishima who’s holding his bottle of water

“No way.”

“I haven’t even said anything yet!”

“You were going to tell me to accompany them, were you not?”

Ennoshita thinks quietly of a way for Tsukishima to agree and accompany these two kids. Then, he notice you, who’s currently watching all four of them from afar

“Ah, (Y/n)-chan!” Ennoshita approaches you, then leans in to whisper something in your ear

Tsukishima feels his vein pops out when he see how close his senpai is to you

“Can you ask Tsukishima to accompany Hinata and Kageyama? You know what will happen if we let those two wander on their own?”

You chuckle as you think about what actually could happen if these two left without a company to take care of them, so you approach Tsukishima who seems to be a bit grumpier than before

“Kei~! I got your headphone right here~!”

“Well thanks, I was bored to death without it” Tsukishima sarcastically say as he reaches for the headphone

But you quickly pull the headphone away from him

“Can you accept Ennoshita-senpai’s request and accompany both of them?”

“Nope.” He reaches once more but you pull it away again

“Aw, come on don’t be like tha~t! You already know Tokyo a lot more than these two” you tiptoed so you can lean in to his ears “We often go on a date here in Tokyo, right?” you whisper so the three other members can’t hear what are you saying

After dating Tsukishima for quite a long time, you noticed that sometimes he could be quite adventurous, ‘quite’. He agreed with your suggestions to go to Disneyland, Harajuku, and Shibuya as long as you agree to go on a museum tour, dinosaur’s park or maybe go somewhere he likes. Even to take a stroll around the city or went to some parks, you enjoyed all of them. So that’s basically the reason how did you and Tsukishima getting know around Tokyo

Tsukishima could feel his ears getting warm and red eventhough you only say that simple sentence, thankfully you were whispering those words so Hinata and Kageyama can’t hear what you’re saying about the date. You pull away and give him your best puppy eyes, “Please, Kei?”

Tsukishima direct his attention away from you. No way that he’ll give in to your puppy eyes. Not this time

You sigh, “Well, if you still don’t want to” you give the headphone to him and turns around, facing Hinata, Kageyama and Ennoshita “I’ll accompany you guys, let me grab my shoes first”

Hinata and Kageyama are smiling widely, then they bow at you, thanking you

“Are you going to be fine, (Y/n)-chan? W-what if-“ “There’s no need to be panic, senpai. I’ve known Tokyo since I was little, it’ll be fine” you chimes as you open the shoe’s drawer to take your shoes out. Hinata and Kageyama start stretching outside the front door, Ennoshita still telling you to be careful with a panicky tone, you’re trying to calm him down and start wearing your shoes. While Tsukishima stares at the scene in front of him, he heavily sighs

You are tying your shoelaces when suddenly a headphone slides in to the crook of your neck. You look at beside you to see that Tsukishima is sitting down and trying to get into his shoes

“I’ll go, stay here.”

You stare at your boyfriend whose ears are getting red, you know that it’s the sign of him blushing, while trying to be cool at the same time. For a long time, you already knew that you’re dating a big tsundere

“Ahh, I know you’ll do it Tsukishima!” Ennoshita say as he smacks Tsukishima’s back

“But do you really expect me to keep up with those two??” Tsukishima smugly says in a teasing tone

“…Yes. I do.”

So there’s your boyfriend, riding on an old, rusty, bicycle in silence. Oh God, you want to laugh at the sight but holding it, don’t want to make your boyfriend even more angry. Instead, you approach him

“We’re heading back as soon as I give the word. Ignore me at your own peril.. I have no problem ditching both of you in the most sketchy, inconvenient place I can possibly find. You see, I’m well aware that the two of you don’t have the faintest clue as to where our ryokan is.” Tsukishima sternly say

Kageyama, Hinata and you stare at him. Hinata give a quite ‘gotcha’ as his answer to Tsukishima’s command

Tsukishima glances at you “You win this time (Y/n)” he gives a small scowl as he remembered the puppy eyes you gave him earlier

“Hehe, thank you Kei. I promise I’ll take you to best strawberry shortcake place I know!” You tiptoed to give him a peck on his cheek. Tsukishima blushes, as well as Hinata and Kageyama at the surprise affection you gave towards the tall bean, so they turn their back on you two, preparing to finally, start the run

Noticing that the two members turn their back on you two, and his senpai is still talking to the owner inside the ryokan, Tsukishima takes this chance to gently grabs your chin to tilt your face so it facing him and give you a kiss on the lips

As he pulls away, he smirks, “Make that three cakes and another museum trip” then he starts bicycling as he sees that Hinata and Kageyama start running, leaving you blushing

You got out of your state and shout

“Be careful, the three of you!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Extended ending-

You just finished preparing all the notes for upcoming matches, you look at the clock, it’s already past midnight, where in the world are the three of them? Knowing that there are members who are outside the ryokan, you couldn’t help but wait for them to be back before you sleep. Especially if the captain knows..

Slowly getting out of the manager’s room, trying not to wake anybody up, you go down to the kitchen to make some tea to keep you fresh. After the tea’s done, you heard Hinata’s voice saying that he won because he’s arrived first. So you grab some bottled water then you go to the front door to see that the three of them splayed on the floor panting so hard

“Never..tell me..to go..with them..again. They didn’t listen” Kei says, still panting

You give each of them the bottled water, and slowly stretches Kei’s legs giving them a soft massage. “You two promised to go back when Kei said so” you glare at the two boys

Hinata and Kageyama flinch at your stare, but Hinata being Hinata,

“W-well! Tokyo is too amazing! Even it’s already nighttime, it still crowded!”

“S-so this boke right here decided to go wander around and got lost for a while”

“What? You two were the ones that got lost!!”

“Shut up, you two! You’re going to wake up everybody!” you try to shush the two of them

“Thankfully that Daichi-san didn’t know that these two were away” Tsukishima says

“Who said that I didn’t know?”

The four of you were terribly shocked with the sudden appeance of Sawamura Daichi’s voice. Sawamura decided to scold the four of you for being outside until midnight, shouting in the middle of the night, and almost waking everybody up

Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima and you are definitely never going to forget this day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
I'm on a roll! I write lots of one shots today, because I have some free time since my holiday just started and suddenly so many ideas came into my mind. This story is the fastest one to finish, so I decided to upload it now
> 
> So, here you go! Please enjoy this story


	10. Daishou Suguru X Reader X Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time when Mika-chan dumped Daishou

“(Y/N)~~!!!”

A shout of your name almost made you drop your bowl of cereal, your room’s door suddenly slammed open, revealing your best friend, Daishou Suguru. He stomps towards you, when he’s in front of you, he slumps down on his knees then hugs you tightly

“W-wait, Suguru, let me put the bowl first!” Noticing that he doesn’t budge at all, you stretches your arm to put your bowl on the small table near you. After finally putting the bowls away, your arm wraps around his back

“What’s wrong?” you tried to soothe him, it’s rare to see this smug captain of Nohebi crying these days

“It’s her.. Mika-chan dumped me!” Daishou whines, you felt the arms that around you become tighter than before, your eyes widen, you know that Mika-chan is his girlfriend, well.. was

“Did she tell you why?” you rub his back

Daishou started to calm down, “S-she said that I’m not serious with her, and only focused on volleyball. What should I do, (Y/n)??”

Seeing your bestfriend become this sad and desperate over one girl, you feel sad too, but mostly hurt. Why? First of course because he is your bestfriend. Second, it’s because you fell head over heels for this guy for quite a long time now, and seeing him being so in love with another girl definitely hurts you

Often your other bestfriend told you to confess to him, but you can’t. You’re not the kind of person who can be selfish with your own feelings. Since little, you always noticed how happy Daishou could be over such little puny things, and you loved watching his smile, so you decided to prioritize his happiness first before your own. You just continue to calm him down, until he slowly calms down and switch his position to lie down on your lap

“Nothing, Suguru. You don’t have to do anything at all.. I think Mika-chan was in a bad mood when she said that, you have nothing to worry about” you rub his hair “I always see everything that you did for her, I know that you loved her so much..” you could feel a crack in your voice when you said that, a bit hurt on your chest too

“You think so, (Y/n)?” he looks up at you while playing on a strand of your hair

You nod, “I know so”

Daishou heavily sighs, “But I felt hurt when she said that I don’t care for her anymore. I never think like that even once”

You open your mouth to reply him, but he continues, “I think I won’t ever get hurt if you were my girlfriend, (Y/n)” he mumbles as he yawns, seconds later he starts to sleep on your lap

Silence come after he said that, your hand cup over your mouth, silencing the sobs that you almost let out due to his words

*Timeskip to school*

“What?? Mika-chan dumped him?” Kuroo lets out a loud laugh, then he suddenly chokes, of course that would happen if he’s laughing while eating his lunch

Long story short, Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma are your other bestfriends. The three of you just met in highschool but it always felt like forever. Once you introduced them to Daishou, only then that you noticed that Kuroo and Daishou already knew each other, and they were rivals for live. Hundreds, even thousands times you tried to get the two of them to hang out together, you always failed, but thankfully, they accepted the fact that you are still their bestfriend, and their rivalry won’t get in the way

You quickly open your bottle and give it to him, he quickly takes it from your hand and drink it, Kenma only shakes his head seeing Kuroo like that. After drinking, Kuroo sighs in relieved while checking his chest whether he’ll gag or not due to the choking. After making sure he’s okay, Kuroo talks again

“Then, you can confess to him right?”

Now it’s your turn to choke, “W-what? No way!” Kenma grabs your bottle back from Kuroo and gives it to you

“Why? It’s your chance, (Y/n)! You’ve liked him since when? Elementary school? Kindergarten? Fetus?”

You could feel your face heats up “S-shut up you nerd” you smack his head, Kuroo play along by slumping his body away from you, but straighten his body again

“I’m serious (Y/n), you need to stop acting like this. If you liked him, just tell him, he’s not with Mika-chan anymore right?” Kuroo continue eating his lunch

“I know that, but I can’t do that to Suguru.. He really liked Mika-chan and he’s happy with her..” you close your bento box, seeing that you’ve lost your appetite discussing about this topic and Kuroo noticed this “Besides, If I done that, what will happen to our friendship? He just see me as his bestfriend, that’s all”

Kuroo groans, he can’t take this anymore, as he suddenly stood up, surprising you and Kenma. He points his finger towards you, “If I win against Nohebi in a match someday, promise me that you’ll confess to him!”

“W-what, no! You’re crazy Tetsu!” you stammer at his words

“Promise me! Or I’ll throw your bento box so that your mom will scold you when you get home” Kuroo picks up your bento box and stretches it out of the rooftop’s railing. Kenma can’t believe how childish his friend can be

“Urggh, fine! I’ll do it! Give me back my bento box!” Kuroo smirks and give the box back to you, you quickly take it, at the same time the bell rings, you bid goodbye to the both of them because your next teacher is a killer one, running downstairs

“You’re such a hypocrite Kuroo” Kenma says, a hint of concern in his voice

Kuroo raises his eyebrow at Kenma, and Kenma looks at him “You can’t fool me, you supported the girl you like since forever to confess to her crush-bestfriend, you’re putting her happiness before yours” Kenma wraps his bento box with its handkerchief “You’re just the same as her”

Kuroo’s eyes widens, a blush crept on his cheeks then he laughs, making Kenma confused. Kuroo stares at the bright sky above him

“You always got me Kenma, I can’t lie to you can I?” Kuroo forces a smile to Kenma, so Kenma just pats his bestfriend’s shoulder

*Timeskip*

It happened. It really happened. Nekoma and Nohebi met in the semifinal match for the Spring National, and guess what? Nekoma won. Akane, Alisa (Lev’s sister) and you go downstairs to congratulate the whole team

When the three of you arrive, the whole team member cheered loud for the fact that they just won, and passed for the nationals. In the middle of the celebration, your eyes meet with Kuroo’s, his eyebrow raises with a smirk on his face, ah he definitely remembers the promise that you two made

Kuroo go near your ear and whisper “You promised, so look for him and go for it. Good luck” He turns your body around and pushes you. You glare back at him, then take a deep breath before looking for Daishou

“You sure about this, Kuroo?” Kenma asks his friend

“Yeah, as long as she’s happy” Kuroo gives a bitter smile as he watch you walking away from his sight

The hall of the venue is filled with lots of people, it’s a bit hard for you to find Daishou and his team in this crowd. You tried to call his phone, but it seems that his phone is turned off, until you finally found him sitting alone at an empty hall

“Su-“”Nice game.”

Another voice interrupts your call, you see that he’s actually not alone anymore, seeing that there’s a girl standing beside him

“M-mika-chan?!” Suguru stutters

“I’m sorry for calling you boring for always being at practice..”

“No, no, even if that’s all I ever did, the end result is, well.. what you see before you”

You watch the two of them talk, hiding behind a pillar so you couldn’t be seen from their direction

“You’ve gotta be pretty strong to be in the top four in Tokyo, right? On top of that.. I kinda understand now why you love practice after watching you play. You were.. You were pretty friggin’ cool.” Mika-chan tucks some strands of hair behind her ear “Teach me sometime.. about volleyball, I mean”

Daishou seems surprised at Mika-chan’s words, he definitely never expected her asking him to teach her volleyball. He smiles at her, “Sure thing”

“I-I’m free this Saturday, maybe after that we could go somewhere else?” Mika-chan asks Daishou

“I-I’d love to, M-Mika-chan!”

“Also.. Suguru..”

Your eyes widen as Mika-chan slowly leans in closer to Daishou, and you see that Daishou blushing deeply at her action. Watching the two of them, your heart beats even faster than before, you could feel a tear escapes, you need to get away from here, but your body freezes. You couldn’t step away, before you could see what happen after, a hand suddenly blocks your sight and an arm wraps around your waist to pulls you behind the pillar, your back hitting the person’s chest

“You’re so stupid, (Y/n), why are you still staring the two of them” it’s Kuroo’s voice “I’m sorry for making that stupid promise.. I’m sorry..” you can feel Kuroo’s arm that’s wrapped around your waist is getting tighter and his arm is shaking

You can’t contain your tears anymore, as you let it all out. Your tears pours out, but you still keep it down so that Daishou and Mika-chan can’t hear it, you don’t want the two of them to see you in your vulnerable state, especially they are the one who make you feel like this

Your body goes limp as Kuroo and you slide down the wall. Once the two of you touch the ground, you turn your body around and quickly hug Kuroo tightly, your face directly on his chest. Kuroo felt guilty, if he didn’t make you do that stupid promise, you wouldn’t be in this state. Kuroo keeps apologizing to you as he rubs your back, giving you tiny kisses on the top of your head, repeating the same words

You are mad at Kuroo, but you can’t blame him at all, you’re still blaming it on yourself

“W-why Tetsu, why? Why I still keep this stupid feelings all this time, knowing that I’ll never stand a chance?? Why..? I hate it, Tetsu.. It hurts”” your grip on his jacket feels harder

“It’s not stupid, (Y/n).. Your feelings are precious.. Some people are meant to fall in love, but sometimes.. life has its other route. It hurts to know the person you like didn’t feel the same towards you, and it will always hurt. But you can’t let it control you, if he can’t see how amazing, beautiful person you are, it’s his fault, not yours, so please.. you need to stop blaming yourself”

At Kuroo’s words, you can still feel the pain on your chest, it’ll take some time to heal this wound, this heartbreak, but you know that Kuroo’s words are true. A sudden blast of memories of you falling in love with Daishou, your first love, come into your mind, but the one that stuck in you mind was the first time you saw his smile.

You take a deep breath and let out a faint whisper

_“Thank you, and goodbye suguru..”_

_._

_._

*A couple years later*

“Congratulations, Daishou and Mika-chan!”

The whole crowd at the room cheered for the happy couple. The bride suddenly pulls the groom into a loving kiss, and the crowd goes wild. You stare lovingly at the newlywed couple, feeling happy for both of them, then suddenly Daishou’s eyes meet with yours, he smiles brightly and waving at you 

You raise your glass as a sign for a toast for him and his wife, which he gladly take it as he also raises his glass. You drink the content then went outside to get some fresh air. The night sky is clear, and there are lots of stars showing themselves for you to see. Maybe the universe really supports Daishou and Mika-chan’s wedding

You’re still staring at the stars above you until you felt something warm around your shoulder, you look down and see that a black coat is draped around you. “Brave of you to go outside wearing something revealing, won’t you get cold?”

Kuroo stands beside you, staring at the view in front of him. “Ah, I forgot, fools never catch a cold” Kuroo smirks, you gasp as you pretend to be shocked at his response, you softly hits his arm and he plays along, pretending the spot that you hit was hurting him. Then the both of you laugh

“I’m not a fool, Tetsu” you take a sip of your wine

“Yeah, you’re not” you nod at his words “But you used to be stupid enough to let other’s feelings comes first before your own” He said as he drinks his wine

You let out a giggle, “Well, if I was stupid, so were you, Tetsu”

Kuroo chokes on his drink, you come closer to aid him, when he relaxed, you continue, “You were so stupid to let **my** feelings comes first before yours” Kuroo could feel himself blushing but confused expression as you pat him on the chest

“A tiny cat told me once or twice”

“Kenma…”Kuroo growled, feeling embarrassed on the fact that you know his feelings for you

“But.. knowing you did that for my happiness, I’m happy, Tetsu. I realized years ago, after ‘that’ happened, I thought I won’t ever be able to fall in love again, being heartbroken for so many times will take it tolls. For so many times, I pushed you and everybody away, you’d still be there. I realized, that you’re the one who I should fall in love with. So thank you, Tetsu, for loving me and be there for me this whole time” you smile at him, blush creeping on your cheeks

Kuroo can feel his face blows up, as he slowly bring his fingers to your cheeks and leans down, to finally lock your lips with his into a sweet, loving kiss that he’s been waiting for a long time

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Extended Ending*

“Where’s (Y/n)?” Daishou asks his wife, as he couldn’t seem to find his bestfriend anywhere

“I saw her went outside earlier, maybe she’s still there” Mika-chan points towards the balcony

Daishou quickly run towards the balcony only to find you kissing with his highschool rival. Daishou’s mouth fell open when he sees the sight in front of him, until Kuroo’s the one notice the sudden presence

“Really, (Y/n)? I thought you’d choose better than this old cat” Daishou smugly said

Kuroo could feel his veins pops out, “What do you say? I’m the perfect one for her, just go back inside you sly groom”

The two of them continue to bicker, you roll your eyes at them. Even though you’re bestfriends with the two of them, they never really made up, the rival senses still tingling between these two guys. Well, guess boys will be boys

“You guys just continue this okay? It’s rare to see you guys hang out together. I’ll go get us something to drink” you go inside

When you’re inside and out of their reach, the two of them still can’t stop bickering. Untill finally, they stop. Daishou pats Kuroo’s shoulder, “Take care of (Y/n), Kuroo”

Kuroo grins “I will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo !
> 
> Lately I've been listening to Day6 songs due to some memes and with the fact that they're going to perform at Head In The Clouds part II this March and they have beautiful songs. Then suddenly, this chapter's idea popped out of nowhere
> 
> So, here you go, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!


	11. Iwaizumi Hajime X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time your friend can't come to the concert with you

“Will you lower the volume down?”

Iwaizumi groaned, irritated. You automatically stop singing along to your favourite group’s song as you stare blankly at Iwaizumi, he looks scary as usual but his frown is deeper

“We’re supposed to be studying, I thought you asked me to teach you”

The two of you are currently in your room, because you two are seniors and you just failed physics, so you asked Iwaizumi to teach you. Rolling your eyes at him, you get up and slump to your bed. “Come on, Hajime~! The concert is in two days! I’m just preparing myself for it, and besides we’ve been studying for hours, let me rest for a bit”

Iwaizumi deeply sighs as he watches you roll on your bed, but you are right. It’s been three hours since you two started studying, the two of you definitely need to rest. Iwaizumi closes his book and open the volleyball magazine besides him

“Who do you go with again?” Iwaizumi asks while scanning the page, he clicks his tongue when he sees the annoying captain on the page he’s currently reading

“(friend/name)-chan”

Iwaizumi looks at you blankly, trying to remember that name. Hearing no response, you prop your upper body up with your elbow to look at your friend

“You know, the baseball club’s manager”

“…”

“The girl with brown hair, glasses, quite tall”

“There’s a lot of girl like that”

“Tooru’s fan”

“Not helping, (Y/n)”

“Hajime… She’s in our class” You face palm when suddenly your phone rings. You look at the screen and it’s actually (f/n) calling. “You really need to remember your classmate’s name Hajime” Iwaizumi just mumbles something and go back to his magazine

You pick up the call, “(F/n)-chan! What’s up?”

_“(Y/n)-chan, sorry! I can’t come to the concert, my brother fell and broke his arm. My parents told me to take care of him. I’m really sorry!” _(f/n) cries

You felt your heart drop at her confession, but it’s an accident and absolutely no one planned that. “Ah.. That’s okay, (f/n)-chan!”

_“I really am sorry, (Y/n)-chan! I’ll try to talk with my parents”_

“No no!” you hurriedly say “You don’t have to do that, really!”

_“Are you sure?” _

“Yup, I’ll ask the others!” you start to think the names

_“Hu.. Sorry (Y/n)-chan..”_ guilt inside (f/n)’s voice

“I told you it’s okay, now stop apologizing okay?”

_“Okay then.. See you at school, (Y/n)-chan”_

“Yup, see you!” you hang up the phone and heavily sigh, you look at Iwaizumi “Hajime..”

“What?” Iwaizumi softly say

“(F/n)-chan can’t come to the concert, do you want to go with me? It won’t be fun alone” you plead at your friend

Iwaizumi close the magazine and directs his attention towards you. Watching you giving your best puppy eyes at him

“No”

“Wha-Whyyyyyyy????” You whine aloud and slide down from your bed to the floor, right across Iwaizumi.

“Do I look like someone who love to watch concert?” Iwaizumi says it to your face, his tone feels like what he just said is a fact that nobody can change it, including you

“Well… No” Iwaizumi nods at your answer “But, you have to go with me~!” you clasp your hands together “Please!”

“And risk my ear as well as my body with the loud, noisy, barbaric crowd of fans like you? Pfft, no way”

You pout at him and quickly grab your phone “Fine! I’ll ask the others then!” Iwaizumi sneaks a peek at you, watching you typing something fast then he feels his phone vibrates at the same time. Turns out you ask the volleyball club

** _Seijoh’s Volleyball_ **

21.45 - (Y/n)

_Can anybody go to the concert with me this Saturday? _ _L (F/n)-chan can’t come.._

21.46 – Trashykawa

_Heee, I’d love to (Y/n)-chan, but I can’t _ _LL_

21.48 – Yahaba

_Me too, I can’t_

21.48 – Matsukawa

_Same here_

Iwaizumi reading all the notification that come after that. Turns out, all of them can’t go with you to the concert. Iwaizumi watch you sigh and feels another vibration on his phone

** _Seijoh’s Volleyball_ **

22.06 - (Y/n)

_That’s okay, guys! Thanks <3_

You lock your phone and put it on the table “I’ll go by myself then” Iwaizumi eyes widen at your statement

“Oi, are you crazy?! You’re going to get crushed there!” Iwaizumi’s vein pops out

You shrug your shoulder “Well, nobody can’t go and I’ve been waiting for this concert” you look to see a frown appears on his face. “Relax, Hajime! I’ll be fine! Now, where were we?” you open your textbook, trying to change the topic because you don’t want to make your friend in a bad mood

Iwaizumi clicks his tongue and open his book as well

*Time skip to the concert’s day*

You already prepared all the stuff you want to bring for the concert since the week before. You stand in front of the mirror to look at your outfit once more, you wear something simple, a crop top and a high-waisted shorts with a platform boots so you could see the stage clearly through the crowd later

After checking for everything once more, you decided to go to the venue now. At the train station, you felt a bit chilly, the wind actually blows today and you starting to regret your choice of clothes, but you can’t go back home now, so you just let it

After half an hour of train ride, you start walking towards the venue. The distance between the venue and the station is just a 15 minute walk. When you arrive, you look at your ticket to see the gate

“Hmm, where’s the gate B?” looking around the huge crowd, you start walking towards the left side of the venue where’s there already a line formed, you almost arrive at the end of the line when somebody pulls your arm

You turn around to shout at the person who yanks you, only to see that it was your friend

“Oi, you got in the wrong line, baka. Gate B is on the other side. This is why you can’t go anywhere alone” He pulls you towards the right gate and start queueing

“Ha…jime? What are you doing here?” you were beyond surprised at his sight in front of you

Iwaizumi scratches his cheek averted his eyes away from your curious eyes, “W-well, your friend asked me to go with you”

“Really? (f/n)-chan asked you?”

Iwaizumi just nods and diverts his attention towards the pamphlet he’s holding. Suddenly at the same time, you feel a vibrate on your phone, It’s a text from (f/n)

16.45 – (F/n)-chan

_(Y/n)-chan, sorry that I can’t come to the concert today, but don’t worry! You’ll get another concert-partner today! Yesterday at school, your friend, that scary looking volleyball team’s ace from our class practically begged me to sell my ticket to him, but I decided to just gave it to him instead! Btw for having such a scary face, he seemed nice :) Have fun at the concert! _

Your eyes widen at the text and steal a glance at your tall friend. He still reading the concert’s pamphlet, wait, why is there a red tint on his cheeks?

You notice something and start to giggle by yourself. Iwaizumi hears it and looks at you curiously

“What are you laughing about?”

You felt your cheeks start to warm up too, probably have the same tint like his. “Oh, nothing, Hajime” you wave it off then suddenly you sneeze, damn it is cold today

“Tch, that’s what you get for wearing such outfit you baka” Iwaizumi start taking his jacket off and gives it to you “Here, put it on”

You take the jacket from him and put it on. Instantly, you feel the warmth start to surround your body

“Hehe, thanks Hajime”

Iwaizumi scoffs “Really, what are you gonna do if you really came here by yourself huh?” he rolls his eyes at you

“Luckily you’re here then, Hajime!” you smile widely at him, giving him a thumbs up. Iwaizumi could feel himself blushing real hard so he quickly put his hand to hide his face from you

Suddenly the line in front of you start moving, and it’s quite fast

“Ah Hajime, we’re going in! Hurry!” you grab his hand and pull him toward the gate. Iwaizumi was surprised when you suddenly pull him, but he just smiles and follows you inside. ‘Well, the concert can’t be that bad, right?’

Iwaizumi takes his thoughts back right away. The time when the concert started, the fans automatically screamed like crazy, the speaker blasting through his ear, he got pushed, and some young fangirls told him to move away because he’s blocking their view. Thankfully, he still being patient about it, he doesn’t want to make a scene and take the risk of getting kicked out, especially when you’re having fun

You steal a glance at your friend beside you, instantly knowing that he is beyond annoyed as he hardly furrows his brow together. You felt bad so you tug his sleeve to catch his attention, Iwaizumi felt it and leaned down

“Are you okay? Do you want to get out?” you say a bit louder

Iwaizumi hears what you say and shakes his head giving you a sign that he’s fine. Iwaizumi can see that you don’t believe what he said, so he ruffles your hair and turn your head so you look at the stage again. You huff and try to continue enjoy the concert while keeping an eye at him

After a while, the group start singing their slow love song. Iwaizumi listens and he notice this song is your favourite one and probably the only one he liked, so he starts to hum along until he feels a tug around his fingers. He look down and see you wrap your finger around his. At your action, Iwaizumi is flustered, thankfully the venue is dark so you couldn’t see his probably deep red face, and when the slow song starts, you lean your head on his arm because he’s too tall for you to put your head on his shoulder. Iwaizumi’s blush deepen.

“Maybe this concert wasn’t so bad after all” he mutters to himself, but what he doesn’t know is that you could clearly hear what he just said

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“That was amazing! Did you enjoy the concert, Hajime?”

“Hm? Yeah, it was fine”

You puff your cheeks and Iwaizumi laughs at you. When the two of you walk towards the train station, you slowly think about your action earlier when you wrapped your fingers around his and leaned on his arm. It was quite a spontaneous act just because you actually had a crush on him for quite a long time now, and the whole moment from before just felt right. Will it going to make your friendship awkward? Is he mad? You thought about it hard until you accidentally twisted your ankle and automatically fell

“Ow ow..” you sigh looking at your boots, you wore them for quite a long time today and your leg probably just gave up. In the middle of taking your shoes off, your friend quickly sits in front of you and starts helping you taking them off

“You should have bring another shoe if you’re going to wear high shoes like this, (Y/n). Let me see your ankle” he softly holds your ankle and start inspects it

While doing that, you look at him, admiring him when suddenly the text from (f/n) appears on your mind ‘_for having such a scary face, he seemed nice’_, well you have known Iwaizumi long enough to noticed that fact years ago. At the thought, a smile appears on your face

You didn’t notice that he’s already done, he turns his body around and crouches in front of you, his back facing you, you raise an eyebrow at him

“Hajime, are you going to take a dump here?”

Iwaizumi quickly faces you, with fifty shades of red on his face and flicks your forehead, “If you want to drag yourself back home then be my guest” he stand up and starts walking away from you with your boots on his hand

You rub your forehead and laugh loudly “Wait wait! Hajime~! I was joking! Please help me” but you still laugh loudly, Iwaizumi let out a “hmph” and turns back towards you and crouches once more, this time you hop onto his back. You put your arms around his shoulder and put your face on the crook of his neck

“Hehe, thank you very much for today Hajime! It was fun!”

“Yeah, yeah, just stay still, you’re heavy” Iwaizumi said but you could see that he’s still blushing and it creeping onto his ears

The sound of cars passing fill your ears, but it does not annoy you at all. You snuggle more toward Iwaizumi, staring blankly on the road ahead of you, deep in thoughts and your heart starting to beat loudly. So loud that Iwaizumi probably can feel it on his back

“I thought you were sleeping” his voice cut your thoughts

“Mm, no. Some thoughts in my mind…”

“About?” Iwaizumi asks while fixing his grip on you

“Will you be mad if I say that I like you, Hajime?”

There. You finally said it

Your question put Iwaizumi into a halt. Your heart start to beat even louder than before, deep inside you start to panic. Oh no, you just made a huge mistake with that confession, your friendship is going to be ruined by your selfishness, now you’re just hoping that he can just drop you right there and leave so you can dig your own grave and start blaming your-

“…I won’t...”

You almost choke on thin air and your eyes start to widen. Did you really hear that? You can’t really see his full face, but you definitely can see the way the deep red blush creeping on his neck and ears. Probably you have the same kind of tint on your whole face right now

“A-are you serious, Hajime?!!” the words just come out from your mouth

“..yes”

His answers might be short and simple, but those are the only words that you need to hear from him. Unknowingly, your tears start to fall, probably your mind just letting out all of the feelings that you contained for a long time. The fact that you liked him, the fear of rejection, the anxiety of ruining your friendship, they all merge into one and come out in form of tears

“W-wait, w-why are you crying?” Iwaizumi panics and he search for an empty bench, and he found one on the park on his left. Walking towards it, he puts you down on the bench and crouches in front of you, looking up at you

“W-what’s wrong?” Iwaizumi can’t help but stutter, due to your sudden confession and the fact you are crying in front of him right now

You quickly shake your head, “Thank God..” you try so hard to wipe your tears

“I…”

_sniff_

“I like..”

_sniff_

“I really like you Hajime!”

At your confession, Iwaizumi quickly puts his hand over his face to cover up his blush and adverts his direction away from you. Your tears slowed down, and you finally can see his face clearly

“I really like you too, (Y/n)..” He said with his hand still covering his face

You grin widely and you pounce on him, wrapping your arms around his neck. With his fast reflexes, he quickly wraps his arms on your waist to catch you from falling to the ground, and onto his body

“O-oi! It’s dangerous to do that, baka!”

You couldn’t careless and snuggle deeper onto him. At you, Iwaizumi just sighs and gently stroke his thumb on your waist

“Now, now, let’s get you home (Y/n)” Iwaizumi softly speak and a tiny smile appears on his face

.

.

.

.

*Extended Ending*

Finally, after that unexpected confession, the two of you reach your house. Now sitting on the couch in the living room, your legs on Iwaizumi’s lap while he’s taking care of your ankle by putting a bag of ice on your ankle

“Uuuu, I have such a nice boyfriend~”

Iwaizumi blushes for the hundredth times that day

“Shut up, don’t tease me when you were the one who cried loudly while confessing”

Now it your turn to blush, “Wh- do not speak about it”

“Yeah yeah, I won’t tell everyone that my girlfriend is an ugly crier”

You quickly grab a pillow and smack him with it. Laughters fill the whole house until your mom comes into the living room and scold the two of you for being so loud at midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuu, what a chapter
> 
> Actually, I never intended for this chapter to have this kind of plot and the draft was actually ended with only <1000 words. But then suddenly, an idea came into my mind and I just decided to write it like this, and ta-da! Here's the result! 
> 
> Hopefully you guys can enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing these stories
> 
> Stay safe guys!


	12. Miya Osamu X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time when there's someone hitting on you

“C’mon, you know you want to”

“For the last time, I said no.”

How long has it been going on? Probably an hour or so. Do you know this guy? Nope, he was a pure stranger to you, and how it came to this? That, my friend, the question that you’ve been asking for quite a while now

Today is a free day, so you decided to go to a café to so get some assignments done and probably just enjoying a lot of foods in this nice little place. The day before, you asked your boyfriend whether he would come and join you. He’d love to, but he has practice first so he said he’ll come late. That was okay for you, because by then you’ll have time to finish your work first before ruining your quality time with him

After ordering a cup of coffee, you quickly turn on your laptop and look for your earphones. But you can’t find your earphones anywhere in your bag. You groaned and decided that you probably could still stay alive and keep doing your assignments without the help from your most important thing to keep you focus and not disturbed

It went well for a while, there’s only a bit of disturbance from a group of boys who talked a bit way to loud. You don’t know and don’t care about what are they talking about. You noticed that they sometimes glanced at your direction, you tried to ignore them and thought that they probably only looked at the window behind you

But what you didn’t notice that one of the boy actually stood up and sit on the empty seats in front of you. At first, you tried to ignore his presence, but eventually he started flirting to you. With a lot of ‘no’s as your answer he still going on. Even until now

“It’ll be just one date, babe” you cringed at that last word

“No, I have a boyfriend”

“Yeah right, you’ve been alone here for hours, and you must be lonely”

“There’s nothing wrong with sitting alone at a café. Plus, being alone doesn’t mean that I’m lonely” He flinches at your reply, but try to keep it cool and calm

“But that means your boyfriend doesn’t have time to take care of his cute girlfriend” He smirks

“Oh, really?” A deep voice answers him

You could see the guy felt the goosebumps all over his body because of the new voice, and you look up at the voice source. There he is, your boyfriend standing right beside the table, glaring sternly at the boy in front of you. If looks could kill, the boy in front of you has been drop dead

With his stare, he could easily intimidate anyone, but it never affects his parents, his brother and you. You just enjoying the view of Osamu being jealous and the other guy got scared of him. The other guy apologizes and slowly stands up, leaving the seats and went outside with his friends following behind him

“What was that.” Osamu monotonously said, but you decided to play innocent

“Oh, hey Samu! You came!” You said innocently, while calling the waiter to order something from the menu. Your boyfriend glares at you and takes the seat in front of you

“How long has he been here?”

You close your laptop and plopped your hands on the table, with a thinking gesture “Hmm, quite a while. No need to think about it!”

“A random guy just flirted with you, and you told me not to think about it?” An irk came out on his face

“Hmm, what’s wrong with it, it happens almost everytime, don’t worry” you take a sip of your coffee, while take a glance at him, and you smirk at the sight of him

You could see his irked face clearly, a scowl appears on his handsome face, and you couldn’t be happy to see that your boyfriend is mad and jealous at the fact that you just spill out

He glares at you, knowing that you clearly take this situation to tease him, but he just can’t keep his cool anymore, he’s about to scold you more but get cut off by the waiter who puts something on the table

“Ah, thank you!” You chirp happily and grab a spoon. You slowly scoop some up and eat it, ignoring your boyfriend who keep glaring at you. You keep eating the tasty meal, almost finishing it. Until finally, you take the last bit of it, waving your spoon in front of your boyfriend, teasing him

“You don’t want any, Samu?”

Osamu only look at you straight in the eye and you couldn’t help but laugh, you really love to tease him

“M’kay then~” You pull your spoon back and take the last bite. Moaning in delight while peeking an eye at the guy who just stare at you

After that, the two of you decided to get out from the cafe, because Osamu just stayed in silence while you finished the rest of your assignments. You paid after your meal and walk towards Osamu who stands outside the café

During the walk, eventhough he’s holding your hand, Osamu still stays in silence. You stare at him quite a while and decides to put an end to your tease, you already had a lot of fun watching him being jealous of some stranger

You pull his hand and wrap it tighter around yours, “Samu, you’re still mad?”

Osamu just keep his eyes on the road in front of him, ignoring you

“Don’t be like that, Samu~” you playfully say

“…”

You sigh, did you went too far with the teasing? Or is it just Osamu? Well then, it’s time for your last chance, or else he will ignore you until tomorrow

“Ne, Samu, can we go to your house today? I miss your onigiri, the food at the café wasn’t as good as your cooking”

Osamu looks at you right away, but then remember that he still mad at you for taking something like earlier lightly, and the fact you said that it almost happens everytime just made his blood boils inside

Seeing that Osamu still won’t back down, you try your secret way

“Well then, if you don’t want to. I’m still going to your house to play with Tsumu~!” you chirp

You could feel his hand tensed, and holds your hand tighter. He pulls you to walk quicker to the direction of his house

“No, it’s way better for you to cook with me rather than spending time with that moron. Let’s go.”

You smile at the way your last-resort worked. You definitely could not wait spending time with him now that his mood is back, and without some weird stranger there to disturb the two of you

*Extended Ending*

“Yoooo, (Y/n)-chan, it’s been a while since you came here!” Atsumu gleefully approaches you

“Tsumu, it’s been a while!”

“Let’s play!!”

Atsumu opens his arm to hug you, but before he could even do that, Osamu wraps his arm on your shoulder and pulls you away from his twin brother

“No, she’s not here to play with a weirdo like you. And no need to help us”

Osamu sweeps you to the kitchen and locks the kitchen door, leaving Atsumu all alone in the hallway. Atsumu’s mind processes for a bit until he finally noticed what his twin just said

.

.

.

.

“The FU-“

For hours, Atsumu whines on the hallway, scratching the kitchen’s door like a cat

“Are you sure leaving him like that?” you sweatdropped and ask your boyfriend while making some onigiri

“100% percent”

Well, at least your boyfriend keep his smile from his own twin’s misery for the rest of the day, not so much for his twin though. Until you finally open the door and letting Atsumu come into the kitchen to get some onigiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how's it going?
> 
> First of all, I still can't believe today will be the day that Haikyuu manga is officially ended. I'm still in denial. I'm really grateful that I was lucky at the time I found this manga back in 2012. This manga gave me tons of joy and litres of tears while reading it, and I will not stop re-reading in the future. I love this manga so much. I'm still preparing myself before I read the last chapter, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. 
> 
> Thank you for the 8 years.  
Thank you 古舘春ー先生 for writing this amazing masterpiece.  
ハイキュー！！ありがとうございます。


	13. Bokuto Koutarou X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time you were waiting for your boyfriend to come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a smut, but there are some suggestive themes mentioned and kinda described. Also there some yaoi included, so yeah, I already warned you!

_The lights of the doorway turned on automatically as they walked inside, they hurriedly closed the door while keeping each other’s mouth intact. His hips keep grinding, looking for some friction._

_“Dong Gyun.. Is it okay if we do it?”_

_Dong Gyun was surprised at his sunbae’s words. His face is red from the alcohol and all the kissing they have done_

_“…Is there a reason we shouldn’t?”_

You let out a heavy sigh while keeping your eyes still on the screen

Is it getting hotter in here? Or is it just the manhwa you read? Definitely both. It is in the middle of summer vacation and you got nothing to do. Yesterday, you actually planned to go somewhere with your boyfriend, but that boyfriend of yours has a volleyball practice to do first. Of course, you couldn’t resist his puppy eyes when he asked for your permission to go to the team’s practice

There you were, laid down on the sofa, waiting for him to come back home. He promised to go back at 4, but it’s almost 6 and there’s still no sign of him going back at time. After searching videos to watch on youtube, you got nothing to watch. Until, you heard a notification on your phone, and when you saw it, you couldn’t help but squealed happily

Your favourite yaoi manhwa just got updated!

You quickly tap the notification and read it. This chapter is the one you’ve waited for days. The chapter before this was a cliffhanger for a nsfw scene, and you went absolutely crazy waiting for the next chapter to be uploaded. Finally, the waiting is over

_Ahn Jiwon finally picks up his pace, each thrust rocking Dong Gyun back and forth on the bed. Dong Gyun keeps moaning on every thrust, feeling the immediate pleasure that keep on rising._

_“It’s your fault for seducing me by calling me hyung”_

_“Ngh, I’m…sorry…hyung… Ah!”_

_Hearing the word hyung, Jiwon could not take it anymore, he never knew that being called hyung could turned him on this much_

_“Agh! A-a little more gently, hyung!” Dong Gyun flinched at the way Jiwon being rougher than before, he could feel it_

_“Mmph! I-I think I’m going to cu-“_

“HEY HEY HEY, (Y/N)-CHAN I’M BACK! I’M SORRY FOR BEING LATE!!” Your boyfriend’s shout surprises you too much to the point you went flabbergasted and almost lost the grip on your phone.

“K-Koutarou! You shocked me!”

Bokuto only gives you a blank face, “Didn’t you hear me when I opened the door and walked in?”

Ah, the realization hits you. You must be too focused with the manhwa so you didn’t hear anything at all. You try to calm yourself down, you can feel your heartbeat going on wildly inside

Bokuto only stares at you, you seem a bit weirder than usual. Why do you look like you’ve been running for miles?

“Why is your face so red? Did you go for a run when I was gone?” Bokuto asks innocently

You flinch at his question. Since when your face went red? You gotta think

“N-no, It’s just a bit hotter here, probably the summer heat” you lied, fanning yourself, trying to make your boyfriend believes it

Bokuto walks and sits next to you, staring at you with his owl-like eyes. Scanning you from the top of your head to your feet. Noticing you only wear a white tank top and a high waist shorts, and drops of sweat trailing on your body. He automatically believes it

“Yup, it’s hotter than usual. How about we go for ice creams instead?” He smiles widely at you. You nod to answer him

“Great! Now just let me take a shower first,” Bokuto shouts and starts to take off his t-shirt. As a volleyball player, his body is over the top. Usually, the sight of his topless body never surprised you anymore, but today is a different story. His body reminds you of the manhwa you read earlier and it brings you back the scene where the main character almost cu-that’s it. The imagination that went through your head makes you feel the heat even more

You quickly stand up, “I-I’LL TAKE A SHOWER FIRST!” and walk away from Bokuto. Bokuto perks up hearing your statement. “Oooh, (Y/n)-chan! Can I join you?!” Bokuto stands up and hurriedly following your steps

“NO!” You slams the bathroom door, leaving him more confused than ever. He tilts his head to the side as you walk to the bathroom

“Is (Y/n)-chan..mad at me?” Bokuto pouts and feels dejected. He crouches on the couch while frowns deeply. “Did I do something wrong?” He tries to think what he has done to make you this mad. Did you mad because he left you for practice? Or maybe you’re jealous because lately he’s been playing with Kuroo than you?

Bokuto scratches his head roughly, and plops back to the couch. Staring at the ceiling blankly. ‘Maybe I should take (y/n)-chan to her favourite ice cream parlour’ he thinks hard, until a ‘ding’ sound went through his head. Literally. He looks for the source of the voice and founds your phone besides him

He picks it up, and read the notification on your phone

“Hm? BJ Alex has updated? What is this?” Bokuto curiously opens the notification and reads it

He could feel himself smirks widely, “Ho ho ho, (y/n)-chan”

After a long shower later, you finally calmed down, trying to forget all the manhwa scenes and embarrassing moments from earlier. You went outside with a towel wraps around your body. You approach your boyfriend at the living room

“Kou, hurry up and take a shower, we need to go before the ice cream parlour clos-“your eyes widen. There’s your boyfriend, on the couch, holding your phone, reading something on it. There, you notice the header. You run towards Bokuto trying to take your phone

“KOU! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!”

But Bokuto only hold it higher, with an ‘innocent’ looking face. “Hee, I don’t know my (y/n)-chan likes to read this kind of story” Oh, he definitely won’t stop talking about this

“MO~U KOU! GIVE IT!” You try jumping but it’s no use, he’s too tall

“Hmm, no wonder your face was red, these scenes were hardcore” He grins at you teasingly and laughs loudly

“GIVE. IT. BACK. KOUTAROU!” You still trying to reach your phone and Bokuto slightly lower his hand, letting you take your phone back. But the smirk on his face still on

When you finally pull your phone away from him, you notice something. Your boyfriend, smirking in front of you, and you, strangling his lap with only a towel on. You squeaked after realizing the position of the two of you, and quickly put your hands to your face, trying to conceal the fact you’re a blushing mess on top of him

Bokuto can’t believe the situation in front of him right now, he wants to tease his girlfriend more, but decided not to do it so much. Instead, he wraps his arms around (Y/n)’s waist and pulls her closer. “Awww my (y/n)-chan is so cute when she’s embarrassed!” seeing you only gives a soft punch to his chest only makes him squeals even more on the inside

Bokuto takes off one of his arms from the hug and pulls one of your hands away from your face to see it. “No need to be embarrassed, (Y/n)-chan!” Seeing your boyfriend’s usual kind eyes and big smile only make you confused

“You… don’t feel weirded by it?” you decided to ask him

Bokuto’s forehead creased, “Hn? Why would I?” and then he smirks “Now I finally know why you sometimes squealing all by yourself”

Getting more embarrassed, you just slump into Bokuto’s chest and hide yourself. Eventhough you know it so well that it’s not going to do much. Bokuto just wraps his arms around you tighter and start to rub your hair

“There there, just spill your embarrassment on my chest”

You let out a whine after his words. Bokuto just keep rubbing your hair, soothing you, until he notices something

“Wait, so earlier, you got hot and bothered because you read that?”

At his words, you flinched and Bokuto definitely felt that. You unconciously nod, and Bokuto smirks widely, to be honest, he actually felt kinda turned on by the sight of you when he came home earlier. But by the way you are sitting on his lap with only a towel covering your body, plus the fact that you already got turned on as well only just make him hyped up

You, still falling deep in your sea of embarrassment suddenly felt that Bokuto moves one of his arms towards your thigh and stands up, carrying you. Surprised at the sudden movement, you wraps your arms tighter around him and your legs circling around his waist

“W-wait, Bokuto! What are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry (Y/n)-chan, but I think we should postpone our trip to the ice cream parlour tonight”

You raised an eyebrow at your boyfriend’s words until you felt that his arms suddenly pick you up. Turns out he carries you to your shared bedroom and gently lay you down on the bed. Bokuto smirks, and cages you with his body

“I think you’re going to need another shower after this (Y/n)-chan”

Well… let’s just say that the summer night is getting hotter at that time for you and your boyfriend

.

.

.

.

*Extended ending*

“Wait, so who fucks who in this manhwa?” Bokuto innocently asks that not-so-innocent question

“So this guy fucks this guy and this guy ended up fucking this guy” you pointed to your phone screen

After the very long night, the two of you cuddled, until Bokuto suddenly got interested in the manhwa you read and decided to read it as well while still being the big spoon

“Oooh, this is actually quite interesting, and the drawings are so good!” Bokuto chirps

You nod while snuggle closer to him, closing your eyes. A couple minutes later, you suddenly felt your boyfriend tapping your shoulder and you raise your brow at him

“Umm, (Y/n)-chan? The chapter I was reading got a little too intense and I was wondering can we do it….? Again?”

You stare at him up and down, and notice something. But yup, you definitely know what he’s feeling right now and sign him an okay

Bokuto smiles widely and hurriedly grab the foil from the desk beside your bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I could not write nsfw or smut at all. My description of the manhwa scene was bad, but please bare with me. Should I change the warning on this story?
> 
> Here you go! A Bokuto story, it is a time skipped Bokuto, but I didn't spoil anything from the manga. Haikyuu season 4 part 2 is near, guys!!
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter
> 
> p.s.If you were wondering what manhwa was that, it is called 'BJ Alex'


End file.
